UNA PROMESA DE AMOR
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Arnold y Helga comienzan un hermoso noviazgo despues de jugar terminan mas enamorados que siempre, pero...-No me ire... -No te obligare a quedarte, ve...-Pero... -Te esperare, lo prometo...el momento de tomar una decision, el momento mas dificil de sacrificarse, ¿que estarias dispuesto a hacer por la felicidad de el/ella? ¿renunciarias a estar con esa persona? amor a distancia...
1. CAPITULO 1 PREPARATORIA HILLWOOD

CAPITULO 1

INICIO DEL JUEGO

...

* * *

Era el primer día de clases de su segundo año en la preparatoria, realmente todos habían cambiado y muchos se habían separado, pero eso no le pasaba a Phoebe, Helga y Gerald, quien desde que comenzó su noviazgo con Phoebe habían sido inseparables junto con Helga, a quien después de conocerla un poco es una gran persona.

Arnold ¿Qué paso con él? Bien pues regreso de San Lorenzo hace un año y se integró a la preparatoria de Hillwood para estudiar con ellos, él también se juntaba mucho con ellas, sobretodo porque su mejor amigo era el novio de la mejor amiga de Helga, pero ella siempre procuraba no hablar mucho con él.

No era porque no se llevaran bien, si no porque ella no había podido dejar de amarlo pero estaba cansada de sufrir antes de que el volviera se hizo la promesa de dejarlo atrás, de dejar su pasado pero parecía que era algo imposible, ambos parecían estar destinados a encontrarse, y reencontrarse.

Arnold era uno de los chicos más guapos al igual que Gerald, aunque al cabeza de balón eso no le importaba realmente, en todo ese primer año, nunca anduvo con alguien o al menos eso decía Gerald, Helga tenía la ligera sospecha que el cabeza de cepillo lo decía para insinuarle que le diera una oportunidad pero por una u otra razón jamás ocurría nada.

Las miradas, esas miradas que de momento por algún extraño acontecimiento del universo que nunca podemos explicarnos, él se encontraba con la mirada intensa de la joven rubia, quien al darse cuenta de ser descubierta o de descubrir a aquel joven mirándole de manera intensa como si…se sonrojaba y simplemente bajaba la mirada o le preguntaba ¿Qué rayos me miras cabeza de balón? Tengo monos en la cara ¿o qué?

Pero tal parecía que ese año, ese año todo cambiaría; ya iba tarde la rubia para la escuela como siempre le solía pasar cada que Miriam no le hablaba.

-¡Demonios!

Se apresuró a darse una rápida ducha, se puso lo primero que encontró, una falda caqui y una blusa rosa, Helga se había convertido en una adolescente realmente hermosa, sus piernas y cuerpo bien formado, gracias a los deportes, tenía dos cejas perfectamente bien definiditas, su cabello largo y bien cuidado, lo dejaba siempre suelto con una hermosa diadema con el listón que usaba desde la primaria, pero ese día…

-¡Ya me voy!

Nadie respondió, cosa que no era novedosa, su madre se la pasaba metida en casa de Olga quien estaba esperando un bebe, su padre se la pasaba trabajando más…

Al subir al autobús se sentó al final sola, pues Phoebe aquel día al parecer se había ido con Gerald a la escuela, Arnold subió también al autobús cuadras después de que ella lo hiciera, al verla sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella.

Estaba dispuesto a que ese año, ese día, aquel día comenzaría a hablarle a aquella mujer, que tanto anhelaba desde hace años que tanto necesitaba, que tanto amaba.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, cabeza de balón

-¿Cómo estas, Helga?

La rubia quien venía viendo por la ventana no lo volteo a ver –Genial y ¿Tu? –Respondió sarcásticamente

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada que te importe, Arnoldo

Arnold no sabía cómo acercarse aquella mujer, esa mujer que le estaba volviendo completamente loco –Helga… -Tomo su mano -¿Porque no podemos ser amigos?

La rubia volteo a verlo pero antes de replicar, Arnold abrió bruscamente los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía, pues a la rubia con el movimiento su cabello le cubrió parte de su ojo derecho.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Tu…?!

Helga se puso rápidamente de pie y retiro su cabello para después bajar del autobús, sin darle tiempo a Arnold de decir nada, huyendo como siempre lo hacía, cada que Arnold estaba a punto de descubrir algo que ella no deseaba que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

-Buenos días

-No tienen nada de buenos, Phoebe

La oriental solo le miro curiosa pero no dijo nada, las clases transcurrieron normal. Tuvo clases compartidas para su mala suerte solo con Arnold quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo, Helga?

La rubia se sonrojo pero solo tomo asiento sin decirle nada.

En el almuerzo…

-¿Cómo les fue en sus clases?

-Bien, lo de siempre Geraldo ¿A ti?

-Pues no tan bien como a ti, Hell, pues Phoebe y yo solo compartimos tres clases y eso me molesta

-Tranquilo amor

-No quiero que nadie te coquetee, hermosa –Susurro juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a besarle

-¡Por favor pueden omitir las demostraciones amorosas en público!

-Eso es porque te da envidia, Pataki

-Hay por favor Geraldo, quien tendría envidia de ver a su mejor amiga, hermana para mí, con un tarado como tu

-Te encantaría que el mantecado estuviera ahí ¿No?

Helga le miro fulminante, si su error había sido que Gerald con el tiempo y el trato se había convertido en su amigo, su cómplice al igual que lo era Phoebe, claro Gerald nunca diría directamente algo para perjudicar a la rubia y su secreto amor por Arnold, pero le encantaba hablar de eso cada que se podía, y si lo hacia delante de Arnold, debía hacerlo de un modo que el no se diera cuenta y aunque lo odiaba decir su amigo era muy ingenuo.

-¿Mantecado?

La campana sonó en aquel momento –Te salvaste, cabeza de cepillo pero ni creas que esto se quedara así –Susurro la joven molesta

Gerald solo suspiro aliviado, tal vez después se le olvidaba.

Llego a su clase de literatura y si, para su mala suerte ahí estaba otra vez. -¿Desde cuándo te interesa la literatura Arnoldo?

-Desde ahora –Susurro mientras le miraba intensamente

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Murmuro molesta y sonrojada, el joven se acercó un poco a ella sonriéndole maliciosamente

-Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo, Cecil –La rubia se sonrojo aún más pero se trató de controlar.

-Vaya nunca pensé que estuvieras tan loco, Arnoldo, mi nombre es Helga ya te pareces a Bob.

El rubio rio suavemente mientras se acercaba más a ella, quien comenzó a sentirse acorralada, pero no se quitó, todo lo contrario, dejo que el rubio se acercara más y más, sus miradas intensas se perdían una en la otra, sus labios suplicaban con verdadera desesperación que ese tan esperado beso llegara, hasta que…Helga reacciono y se hizo a un lado, dejando al rubio con verdaderas ganas pero el solo sonrió.

-Tal vez en otro momento –Murmuro muy seguro de si

" _Desde cuando es tan….seguro…tan…así…coqueto…"_ pensaba la rubia analizando al joven quien le sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba bien para poder poner atención cuando el profesor entrara.

Helga se quedó confundida pero no dijo más, solo trato de concentrarse.

.

.

.

A la salida, la rubia no se quedó ni cinco minutos más en la escuela; mientras la joven caminaba a su casa fue alcanzada por un joven rubio, quien todo el día había estado tratando de encontrar una excusa para volver a hablar con ella, pues Helga se había convertido en una maldita obsesión, pero más que eso, se había enamorado locamente de ella, desde que eran niños.

-Helga…

-¿Qué quieres cabezón?

-Hablar contigo…

-No puedo ya voy tarde.

-Helga –La tomo del brazo para detenerla y hacerla voltear hacia el –Por favor – _"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"_ Helga no entendía que ocurría aquel día. –Helga…

La rubia se perdió un momento en los inmensos ojos verdes que le miraban, que le suplicaban un poco de su mirada, que le imploraban que le escuchara que estaban siendo matados lentamente con su desprecio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine, mañana?

-No puedo, trabajo hasta tarde

-Eso no es verdad –Sabía que era verdad pero el, el había arreglado las cosas, pero…

-Es verdad, Arnoldo, trabajo en la florería de la señora Vitello, ¿ya se te olvido?

Arnold simplemente le miro un tanto molesto pero entendió –Bien, entonces el fin ¿te parece?

La rubia suspiro resignada pero feliz, sabía que era un sueño, un espejo y ¿Qué mal le puede hacer eso? –Bien, Arnoldo

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos

.

.

.

Iba caminando en dirección a la florería, sumida en sus pensamientos sin saber realmente cuando fue que pasaron tantas cosas, Arnold había vuelto de San Lorenzo desde hace un año y no habían tenido ni una conversación acerca de lo que paso ese día, acerca de lo de industrias futuro, ahora ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al cabeza de balón? ¿Porque tanto interés en que hablaran o fueran al cine?

Ella aun lo amaba ¿o no?, estaba confundida no sabía si era mentira, verdad, lo único que sabía era que estaba confundida, confundida con sus sentimientos, no entendía si Arnold algún día entendería la gravedad del asunto, no sabía si algún día comprendería que desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde ver esa maravillosa sonrisa que le ilumino su vida, desde que lo conoció su vida tuvo sentido, desde que se perdió por primera vez en esos hermosos ojos, su vida por fin era vida.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, al ingresar alguien le saludo, una voz conocida que le saco de sus pensamientos y al ver aquellos hermosos ojos donde siempre se perdía, quedo pálida de la sorpresa. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno esta es una nueva historia, quiero que sepan como le comente a Macag26, es una idea que me surgio estos dias que estuve pensando y pues estoy mejor las cosas mejoraron pero siempre hay algo que sera inevitable al menos eso me hizo ver la persona, por lo que esta historia tiene mucha de mis experiencias personales y sobre todo mi escencia, mis sentimientos, los estoy volcando en esta historia, tal vez en este primer capitulo no es tan notorio pero espero que les guste como les digo es algo personal pero creo que merece ser conocido porque lo que puede pasarme puede pasarnos a muchos, tal vez no pase eso depende mucho de mi pero y si pasara, quiero pensar que todo estara bien pero tambien quiero escribirlo con algo que es realidad la cruel y triste realidad de que mil cosas pueden pasar y el amor asi? podra ser? puede sobrevivir?**_

 _ **bueno ya no los mareo y de antemano gracias por leerlo, por favor si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien,**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 SENTIMIENTOS Y JUEGOS I

...

* * *

Arnold sonrió al ver la hermosa cara que ponía la rubia al verlo ahí, por lo que su plan de estar más cerca de ella y de sorprenderla estaba funcionando, pues se había propuesto a averiguar qué era lo que sentía por ella, desde hace mucho tiempo comenzó a sentir mil cosas por aquella rubia y el volver a verla solo parecía fortalecer lo que sentía, le encantaba perderse en la mirada de la joven, ese azul tan inmenso con el amor, le hacía brincar el corazón cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaran, esos labios que tanto le incitaban a que el los poseyera.

-Hola Helga

-¿Qué haces aquí, Arnoldo?

-Trabajo aquí, hoy es mi primer día…

-¡¿Qué?!

Arnold sonrió, pues es que la imagen que la rubia proyectaba era adorable, estaba sonrojada, sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron impresionados por lo que le decía, esos ojos tan inmensos y hermosos ojiazules que le decían que estaba feliz y emocionada de que estaría más tiempo con él, eso podía verlo aunque la rubia se empeñara en ocultarlo.

-Espero que le enseñes todo a Arnold, Helga –La señora Vitello acababa de aparecer.

La rubia no respondió aún estaba en schok.

-Claro que si lo hará, señora Vitello

-Bueno, los dejo entonces por favor cierran bien en la noche –Dijo la anciana –Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana, señora Vitello

Helga continuaba sin poder creer que Arnold trabajaría a partir de ahora con ella, Arnold se encontraba divertido viendo el rostro sorprendido de Helga.

-¿Helga?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

-Helga cuando dejes de estar nerviosa, me enseñas el nombre de cada una de las plantas que hay aquí, por favor

-¿Nerviosa?

Arnold se acercó a ella peligrosamente, mientras la tomaba de la cintura –Si, me vas a negar que estas nerviosa ¿Helga?

-¿Eh?

-Helga… ¿Qué pasaría si…te digo que…? –Los labios de Helga eran demasiado tentadores, comenzó a acortar la distancia, necesitaba la necesitaba tanto ya no podía estar sin ella, esto que sentía era tan fuerte, tan inmenso, tan intenso que muchas veces dolía, muchas veces le asustaba.

Helga se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba como los labios de Arnold se movían pero ya no escuchaba, ya solo sentía el suave y delicioso aliento del joven cayendo como la suave brisa de invierno cayendo en su piel e ingresando por sus poros, provocando que mil mariposas surgieran desde el interior de su estómago, miro los ojos inmensamente verdes, brillaban tanto, brillaban como cuando…

-Yo…mejor nos ponemos a trabajar, Arnoldo –Dijo la rubia apartándose de el –Mas te vale que no te la pases holgazaneando porque me gusta hacer bien el trabajo ¿Entiendes?

Arnold sonrió dulcemente eso le encantaba de ella, su determinación, su autoridad, su poder sobre él, le encantaba sentirse aunque pareciera estúpido, le gustaba sentirse intimidado por esa rubia de ojos azules como el mar, pero algunas veces también le gustaba ser él el dominante. –Claro, Geraldine

La rubia le miro molesta -¿Cómo me llamaste?

-La señora Vitello te dice así ¿No? Supuse que te gustaba entonces que aquí te conocieran como Geraldine y no como Helga

-¡No me digas así, Arnoldo!

-Como tú digas, Geraldine

La rubia bufo molesta, pero decidió dejar por la paz aquello, comenzó a caminar hacia las plantas que estaban dentro de los invernaderos para enseñarle al rubio todo lo que la señora Vitello le había dicho y explicado.

.

.

.

En la noche la rubia y Arnold estaban cerrando ya el negocio de la señora Vitello había sido una tarde muy tranquila sin tantas ventas por lo que tuvieron bastante tiempo para poder explicarle todo a Arnold.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, Helga?

-No lo creo hermano

-Helga ¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque más a ti, Helga?

-¿De qué rayos hablas Arnold?

-¿Tienes miedo?

Helga exasperada miro al rubio molesta -¡Yo Helga Geraldine Pataki no le tiene miedo a nadie!

-Vamos Helga, ¿Por qué otra razón me evitas desde que volví de San Lorenzo?

-¡Si claro como todo gira alrededor tuyo, cabeza de balón!

-¿Entonces porque tienes miedo de tenerme cerca? –Él la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo, la rubia comenzó a temblar ¿desde cuándo Arnoldo era tan confiado, tan sensual, tan atrevido, tan intenso?

-Arnold...

-Me gustas, Helga…yo… -Arnold comenzaba a ponerse nervioso el simple hecho de sentir el delicioso aroma de la joven filtrarse por todo su ser, brindándole la calidez y el sol en su vida.

La rubia comenzaba a fastidiarse de él juego que estaba comenzando entre ambos, deseaba tanto que la besara por lo que perdiéndose un poco más en sus ojos se fue acercando lentamente a los hermosos y carnosos labios de su amado cabeza de balón.

-Eres tan hermosa… -Murmuro el joven ya a centimentros de los labios de la joven.

-No, Arnoldo, no juegues conmigo –Comento tristemente la rubia.

-No lo hago, Geraldine eres hermosa, eres increíble y me gustas –Susurro mientras su mano la pasaba por la nuca de la joven –Me encantas Helga, deseo tanto besarte –Murmuro sensualmente provocando mil descargas eléctricas en ella, como la primera vez que ambos se tocaron con un dulce roce de manos como el roce de un ángel.

-Entonces bésame, Arnoldo, ¿Qué estas…?

Arnold la calló con un dulce y tierno beso, muy diferente a los otros que la rubia le había robado en su niñez, él la había tomado suavemente de la cintura, después poso una mano suavemente en la mejilla de la joven, mientras esta lo tomaba del cuello y se aferraba a él, sentía el suave y delicioso néctar de los labios del rubio, ese hermoso y dulce sabor a gloria, ese delicioso sabor a fresa, pese a que nunca había comido esa fruta para ella los besos de Arnold sabían a eso, sabían deliciosamente a fresa, Arnold se sentía inmensamente feliz al sentir que la rubia le correspondía el beso de una hermosa manera y con mucho amor, sintió una inmensa felicidad en el corazón, sintió que ese momento podría provocarle una gran explosión en su corazón, sintió fuegos artificiales que salían de él, pensó al igual que aquella rubia que podrían hacer cualquier cosa, podrían ser cualquier cosa que ellos desearan con el poder de su amor sentían capaces de ser lo que fueran y conquistar hasta el universo inmenso como el inmenso amor que sentían uno por el otro.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias en verdad me alegra que te guste y espero te siga gustando acabo de terminar de escribir este capitulo tal vez es un poco cortito pero espero que tambien les guste, como bien te mencione esta historia esta impregnada mi escencia, sentimientos y demas jejeje esta dedicado a una hermosa persona que llego a mi vida y me hizo sentir tantas cosas que jamas senti como arnold con helga jejejeje pero bueno espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos muchas gracias vanne me alegra que te guste :D me alegra que te guste mi nueva historia como dije en el primer capitulo esta nueva historia esta basada en experiencias de mi vida personal y la verdad esta impregnada mi escencia y mis sentimientos en esta historia por lo que espero que siga gustando :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias :D a todos espero que les siga gustando en verdad mil gracias por leer**_

 _ **saludos linda noche :D nos vemos mañana**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 SENTIMIENTOS Y JUEGOS II

...

* * *

Toda su vida era siempre tan oscura, sin luz, sin vida, sin un motivo real para sonreírle, su familia nunca había sido una real familia, al menos no como ella siempre imaginaba que debían ser, sus padres siempre tan orgullosos y engrandeciendo a su hermana Olga, siempre aplaudiendo cada logro que ella hacía, siempre junto a ella, siempre comparándola y siempre haciéndola a un lado y últimamente haciendo de menos lo que ella más amaba en el mundo y lo que le encantaba hacer; escribir.

Todo había sido oscuridad hasta que Arnold llego a su vida; tal vez mucha gente podría decir que realmente estaba loca, ¿Cómo era posible que tu amor de infancia siguiera tan intacto tan fuerte ahora en la adolescencia?

Para ella era simple, Arnoldo nunca le había hecho caso, nunca hubo nada y simplemente la ilusión de que algún día él se diera cuenta de su amor, estaba ahí, seguía viva dentro de su ser, la noche anterior lo había descubierto, aun lo amaba, le encantaba, le gustaba, le fascinaba estaba volviéndose realmente loca, loca por él.

Siempre en soledad, siempre triste, siempre molesta por el modo que fue desplazada por su hermana ante sus padres, ella nunca había podido expresar o más bien ser escuchada realmente en su casa, Phoebe, era su única y mejor amiga, era su hermana con ella si podía contar, podían platicar, jugar, divertirse y darse consejos, algo que debería de hacer con su madre, pero su madre.

Miriam no es una mala mujer, simplemente ha estado aburrida y harta de la rutinaria vida que lleva al lado de Bob, ella lo descubrió cuando su padre estuvo enfermo y su madre tuvo que ir en su lugar a la empresa de localizadores, las cosas cambiaron al principio y ella obtuvo un poco de Miriam, pero después paso lo mismo, rutina y a su madre simplemente no se le daba eso de poder hacer mil cosas a la vez, no podía trabajar y estar bien en casa con su familia, no puede estar siempre en su casa y estar bien con su familia; aun así la amaba pese a que no la sintiera cerca como deseara.

Bob, el gran Bob Pataki, rey de los localizadores, ambicioso y muy competitivo, casi su padre no le pone atención, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que Bob la cargo y le sonreía amorosamente, en realidad habían sido pocas las veces que a Bob le salía de corazón abrazarla y había dejado a un lado la magnífica Olga para poder estar con ella.

Para sus padres ella era una desconocida y ella se sentía fuera de lugar, no se sentía en un hogar donde realmente perteneciera, muchas veces había deseado desaparecer y que todo sería mejor si ella no existiera, pero Arnold…Arnold ilumino su vida.

-¡Helga!

Rodo los ojos fastidiada, como si realmente a su madre le importara que se le hiciera tarde a su curso literario de los sábados, ni siquiera habían querido pagárselo y por eso ella trabajaba con la señora Vitello.

-¿Qué quieres Miriam? –Pregunto al bajar a la cocina

-¡Oh! Cariño, quería pedirte de favor si puedes ir a la tienda, es que a Olga se le antojo unos chocolates y…

-¡Criminal Miriam! No puedo debo irme, por si no lo recuerdas mama tengo que ir a mi curso de…

-Vamos Helga, ¿Qué te cuesta? Es tu hermana por favor

-¿Acaso a ustedes les importa algo que no sean ustedes mismos? –Miriam abrió abruptamente los ojos ante lo que había dicho su pequeña hija, sin comprender o más bien sin querer creer lo que su hija estaba queriendo decir.

-Pero…

-Ya me voy Miriam…y si tanto antojo tiene que le diga a su esposo –Murmuro antes de encaminarse a la puerta sin dar vuelta atrás, molesta y dolida.

.

.

.

En casa de los huéspedes, se encontraba un joven rubio mirando el cielo, para él era un bello y hermoso amanecer, mientras rozaba sus labios sintiendo aun el hermoso y delicioso tacto de los suaves labios de la rubia, la noche anterior había obtenido un avance en su relación con Helga, por lo menos ahora no podía ignorarlo ¿O sí?

-Buenos días campeón

-Buenos días, papa

Miles observo a su hijo de un mejor humor que los últimos veces, algo que le pareció que las cosas que tanto le preocupaban al rubio estaban siendo resueltas de una grata manera.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

-Conseguí algo que me hizo muy feliz, papa

-¿Una chica?

Arnold se sonrojo pero sonrió asintiendo –No es solo una chica, es la persona de la que estoy enamorado desde hace mucho

-Lo sabía jejejeje –Su abuelo acababa de ingresar –Es Helga, ¿verdad?

El rubio se sonrojo mucho pero no entendía… -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Necesitaría ser un ciego como tú para no darme cuenta –Dijo sonriente –Solo era cuestión de tiempo, además esa niña siempre ha estado loca por ti

-¿Cómo sabes eso papa?

-Hay hijo, ¿Quién no se daría cuenta de eso, cuando tienes a una mujer como Puki?

Miles sonrió, recordando la historia de sus padres, Arnold solo quedo sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué tanto habría hecho Helga por él? Aun había miles de cosas que descubrir, su primer y reciente descubrimiento fue saber que Helga en realidad era Cecil, su Cecil, eso le había hecho feliz, su primera cita había sido con ella y él nunca se dio cuenta.

Y es que en este último año se había dado cuenta de que Helga era tan increíble, tan misteriosa, tan única, le encantaba el modo en que ella realizaba sus gestos de disgustos pero le encantaba descubrir sus gestos cuando algo le gustaba, como cuando había pudin o pastrami en su almuerzo, cuando veía que podría ir a las luchas, cuando algo le salía bien en los deportes, cuando entraban a literatura ella era distinta, era como si todo lo que existiera a su alrededor es todo lo que siempre había deseado, le encantaba ver como se escondía detrás de los botes de basura o detrás de alguna pared para escuchar sus conversaciones con otras chicas.

-¡¿Arnold?!

-¿Eh?

-Vaya hijo, sí que estás enamorado, llevamos horas hablándote

Arnold se puso como tomate, por lo que los adultos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Saldrás con ella, pequeño hombre?

-Si

-No quiero que llegues tarde, hijo

-No papa –Se puso de pie –Ya….debo apurarme

Los adultos solo sonrieron más mientras el joven salía de su habitación.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en su curso, se sentía que encajaba tan perfectamente en ese ambiente artístico, estaba tentada a tomar alguna otra de las clases que había, aparte de la literatura, le gustaría tomar alguna clase de música o canto, tal vez sería canto.

-Muy bien Helga –Le felicito al final de la clase la profesora al entregarle su trabajo –Me encanta la pasión con la que te expresas y escribes estos magníficos poemas, dime has pensado en ser escritora ¿Cierto?

-Yo…la verdad…

-No deberías pensarlo tanto cariño, eres una de mis mejores estudiantes y me alegra que hayas decidido ingresar a este curso, pero quiero saber si te gustaría dedicarte a esto, pues puedo darte una carta de recomendación para la universidad ¿Qué dices? Estoy segura que te aceptaran.

-La verdad es que aún no lo he pensado, Señorita Kyle, pero aún falta y…

-No dejes hasta el ultimo la decisión, querida –Comento Kyle seriamente –Piénsalo Helga, por lo mientras envíale tu mejor escrito para un concurso, sé que ganaste el concurso de ensayos hace tiempo a nivel de educación básica ¿Cierto?

-Si –Dijo la rubia sonrojada

-Bien, envíale tu ultima historia romántica que les pedí, fue muy hermosa y enternecedora, seguramente ganara.

La joven no dijo nada solo asintió para después salir del salón, la profesora era una de sus favoritas pero a veces pensaba que exageraba con decir que ella era una escritora nata y con mucho talento, se había sorprendido al leer su ensayo cuando era aún una niña; salió rápidamente por los pasillos pero al llegar a la salida…

-Hola, hermosa

-¡¿Arnold?!

El joven rubio se acercó a ella, no se percataron de que un joven los miraba, en aquel momento como en muchos otros ellos solo existían uno para el otro –Vamos a ir al cine, ¿Te acuerdas?

-No lo recuerdo…

-¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria de lo que te paso? –Se acercó peligrosamente pero la rubia se alejo

-¡No!…quiero decir…vamos entonces cabeza de balón

-Vamos, Helga

Arnold la tomo de la mano suavemente para caminar juntos, la rubia sonrojada comenzó a caminar sin quejarse; al llegar al cine Arnold permitió que la joven le indicara cual película verían, ingresaron a ver una de acción algo que el rubio agradeció aún más, pues aunque sabía que Helga era cursi, también sabía que se guiaba más por las cosas entretenidas, rudas y con mucha acción, algo de historia y de romance también si era posible.

Al ingresar a la sala, ambos estaban nerviosos pero el rubio nunca dejo de tomarla de la mano, deseaba mantenerse lo más cerca de la joven como le fuera posible, la rubia ni siquiera ponía atención a nada solo al hecho de que Arnold estaba ahí y tomándole la mano además.

Para ella era como un sueño hecho realidad, el poder estar con la persona que lograba que le dieran mil paros cardiacos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podía acelerarlo, detenerlo y podía hacer que ella fuera o hiciera cualquier cosa, estaba a merced del rubio, quien también se sentía inofensivo, débil pero muy feliz a su lado.

Como no pudo concentrarse en la película, comenzó el juego de las miradas, esas miradas en las que tratas de decir mil palabras, en las que tratas de comunicarte con ese ser amado, en las que le insinúas lo mucho que lo amas y lo feliz que eres en aquel momento.

Los ojos azules intensos le miraban, Arnold sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, sabía que ella también estaba deseosa a amarlo, a entregarse por completo a él, entregarse con toda el alma para amarse por el resto de la eternidad, hacía que su corazón sintiera todo ese gran amor que la joven había guardado durante años y que el estúpidamente nunca vio pero ahora…

-¿Qué me ves, Arnoldo? ¿Tengo algo en la…? –Susurro la rubia

Arnold sonrió –Veo lo maravillosa y hermosa que eres, Helga –La joven se sonrojo, quedando sin palabras –Creo que te besare…

-Atrévete y te golpeare –Murmuro molesta la rubia ¿Qué se creía que la besaría cada que quisiera? Estaba tonto…

-Sé que no lo harás…

-¿Porque tan seguro, Arnoldo?

-Lo se…sé que no lo harás –Se fue acercando, la rubia alzo su puño pero fue todo lo que hizo, no le hizo nada, ni siquiera lo empujo, ella también perdía su voluntad, su fuerza ante la mirada intensa del rubio, ante aquella seguridad que ahora lo caracterizaba, simplemente cerro los ojos para que el joven la besara, quien la beso dulcemente, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad del beso.

Ambos perdían el control, el tiempo, la conciencia, ni siquiera se molestaban en no hacer ruido con sus bocas, Arnold lentamente descendió su mano hasta llegar a la pierna de la joven, quien lo permitió pues aquella simple caricia le había llevado al cielo, no podía creer que Arnold estuviera ahí nuevamente besándola y más aún, quisiera fundirse en una sola persona como ella siempre lo había deseado.

-¡Hey! La película ya termino, jóvenes

Ambos se sonrojaron, no se percataron de que la gente había comenzado a salir y menos que la película había terminado, tal vez tenía que ver porque las luces seguían apagadas o tal vez porque estaban pasando los créditos con una canción de fondo, no lo saben pero lo único que si saben es que ahora estaban avergonzados por la posición en la que estaban, se levantaron y de inmediato salieron.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que se acercaban a la casa de la rubia –Gracias por salir conmigo, Helga –Arnold le sonrió sinceramente y tomo su mano –Espero que se pueda repetir y que…sea más seguido…ya sabes tú… -Se sonrojo pero no pudo terminar porque.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

 _"_ _No puede ser nunca me hacen caso y precisamente ahorita deciden hacerlo_ " pensaba la rubia molesta al oír a su padre.

-Buenas noches, señor Pataki –Saludo amablemente el rubio pero Bob estaba molesto.

-Entra a la casa señorita, llevamos horas esperándote…no te mandas sola y te recuerdo que…

-Tranquilízate Bob, ya estoy aquí, además como si realmente les importara

-No me hables así, jovencita –La tomo del brazo –Entra a la casa que debemos hablar… ¡Ahora!

Helga le miro molesta –Solo me despido y…

-No Helga, entra ahora…

La rubia se molestó aún más pero trato de controlar las lágrimas de impotencia y molestia, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su padre? –Nos vemos, Arnold, gracias por la película –Susurro tímidamente y esperando que el joven entendiera –Me gustó mucho y la pase bien.

-Al contrario, gracias, la pase muy bien a tu lado –Se acercó para besarle su mano –Nos vemos, Helga

-Si ya vete, muchacho

Helga le miro molesta pero ingreso a la casa. –Señor Pataki, perdone si…

-No te quiero cerca de mi hija

-Perdón…

-Lo que oíste, Arnold, no quiero que la molestes, ni que seas un obstáculo o distracción para mi niña, ella debe estudiar y no quiero que ande perdiendo el tiempo contigo ¿Entendido? Así que mejor busca a otra persona porque ella no se acercara más a ti.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches, Alfred

Ingreso sin mirar más al joven rubio quien estaba en schok, no podía creer lo que había pasado en aquel momento, Bob Pataki le había dicho que era un estorbo en la vida de Helga, o que podría convertirse en uno, pero estaba equivocado el no quería ser nada de obstáculo para ella, al contrario la amaba y solo deseaba su felicidad, él la amaba, ya no había duda ¿O sí?

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se alejaba de aquella casa, tratando de borrar las palabras de Bob de su mente, había sido claro y había visto que ese hombre estaba lleno de coraje tal vez, pero también estaba preocupado por el futuro de su hija, pues en el no veía más que una pérdida de tiempo porque no había futuro a su lado en ese momento, eso era lo que el entendiera y se alejara de Helga pero…¿Lo haría?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, tal vez ahorita no este tan interesante pero poco a poco estaran saliendo mas cosas y no todo sera miel sobre hojuelas y no porque no esten juntos si no porque en realidad hay otras cosas que se interpondran y es cuando deban tomar una decision.**_

 _ **esta historia como ya mencione esta hasta si quieren basada en situaciones muy parecidas a mi vida, es algo personal de echo la cree pensando estos dias que no estuve por aca, entenderan que le tengo un aprecio muy especial a mi fic, lo hago con mucho amor, en ocasiones tristeza, dolor, anhelo etc. esta impregnado parte de mi ser, escencia sentimientos y demas en el fic, por lo que espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias :D en verdad me da alegria que este llegando a causar lo que deseaba, como te mencione lo hago precisamente entregando parte de mi y el que te este llegando a tu ser y que te este gustando no sabes que enorme felicidad me causa :D y actualizare diario esta historia :D asi que espero que te siga gustando :) o por cierto lei tu review de matrimonio y espero leer entre hoy o mañana cuando la subas no es presion claro jajajaja pero estare esperando tu nueva historia para leerla y ganarle a eli de nuevo jejejeje :D ntc, pero la estare esperando al igual que las demas :D**_

 _ **por cierto si no te molesta, les recomendare a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic que lean los de MacaG26, sus historias son muy buenas y hermosas, a mi en particular me encantan siempre me tienen con los nervios de punta jajajaja son interesantes y muy fascinantes, misteriosos y geniales, simplemente perfectos les invito a leer sus fics de esta escritora talentosa :D**_

 _ **su primer fic fue Es difícil decir Adios, esta buenisimo se los juro me encanto :D**_

 _ **Paraguas un one shot pero esta hermoso :D me encanto por cierto ;D**_

 _ **Corazón de León es la continuacion de es dificil decir adios buenisima por cierto espero la actualizacion :D**_

 _ **Halloween dulce o truco un hermoso one shot que vale la pena leer :D**_

 _ **Los Terrores Pataki aaah esta me encanta tambien jejejej aunque me tengas en suspenso y con miles de preguntas aun MacaG26 no importa me encanta y tambien vale la pena leerla**_

 _ **bien espero no te moleste que haya dicho de tus hermosos fics pero estan hermosos :D me encantan y espero que sigas asi :D ;D**_

 _ **Are muchas gracias y si hay amores que son unicos y que ya no se encuentran en todos lados :( ...espero te siga gustando:D**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 SENTIMIENTOS Y JUEGOS III

...

La hermosura de tu piel, el tacto que se sintió cuando nuestras pieles se encontraron, esa suave electricidad que recorrió todo mi ser, saber que por fin estabas ahí, supe que te encontré a simple y primera vista...

tu piel con mi piel pueden provocar una explosión volcánica dentro de nuestros corazones, el suave y gentil sabor de tus labios sobre los míos, son el sabroso néctar del amor, son mi elixir de la vida, tu eres la razón de la existencia de este ser.

tu mirada es la necesidad de la mía para poder ver a través de ella la vida mas maravillosa que ha sido desde que te conocí, desde que entraste a mi vida como un rayo sin siquiera convocarlo, tu sonrisa ilumina a cada instante mi vida que estuvo mucho tiempo en la oscuridad pero ahora...respiro gracias a la suave brisa de tu aliento, cayendo sobre mi piel provocando el delicioso erizo de mi piel, eres mi ángel, mi musa y mi inspiración, espero que nunca cambie...

...

* * *

Una vez dentro de su casa, Helga se enfrentó a su familia, su madre estaba en el sofá sentada mirándola seriamente, mientras su padre se acercaba a ella, molesto, realmente molesto, pero ¿Qué rayos había hecho esta vez?

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Bob?! ¡¿Porque me trataste así delante de…?!

-¡Cállate Helga!

-Vaya ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre, papa –Murmuro sarcásticamente la joven rubia.

-No quiero verte cerca de ese muchacho

 _"_ _¿Qué?, demonios había escuchado bien ¿Enserio?"_

-¿Qué…pero…?

-Helga, cariño tu padre y yo, hemos platicado y ambos concordamos en que te hemos dado demasiada libertad que tú has confundido con libertinaje, no puedes salir cuando quieras y menos sin avisarnos, mucho menos sin nuestro permiso.

-¡¿Qué…?!

-Cállate, hija –Bob se puso al lado de Miriam –Ambos estamos de acuerdo, por lo que no iras más a perder el tiempo a ese estúpido curso literario de la escuela, ni tampoco iras a trabajar con la señora Vitello, tienes que comenzar a interesarte por los negocios de nuestra familiar…por lo que trabajaras en un emporio de localizadores

-¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! ¡No lo hare!

-¡No te estoy preguntando señorita, eres aún menor de edad y harás lo que se te pida! ¡¿Entiendes?! En cuanto ese niño Arnold, no quiero verte cerca de él, no es un buen partido para ti.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Helga, Arnold no es bueno para ti, necesitas a alguien ambicioso y con un futuro brillante para que pueda darte la vida que estas acostumbrada a llevar –Miriam trato de acercarse, pero Helga se alejo

-¡¿La vida que estoy acostumbrada?! ¡Es broma ¿no?! ¿Qué tipo de vida creen que he llevado con ustedes que ni siquiera se preocupan por la comida eh?

-Más vale que te controles, Helga Geraldine Pataki, si no te enviare a un internado

-¡No iré! ¡No hare nada de lo que dicen!

Bob se acercó a su pequeña hija –Mira Helga, si no quieres que enserio te envié a un internado, obedecerás, en primera nada de salidas sin nuestro permiso, eres una señorita y corres peligro estando tan noche en la calle, ya no eres una niña, segundo estudiaras administración de empresas y te encargaras de los negocios, yo ya estoy viejo hija y es mejor que alguien joven como tú lo haga, en tercera y la más importante no estarás perdiendo tu tiempo con ese chico que se ve que en su vida no aspira a nada más que a ser un emplea ducho más en este mundo y no deseo eso para ti cariño.

Helga le miro entre molesta y dolida, ¿Cómo se atrevía hablar así de Arnold, sin siquiera conocerlo? –En primera no estudiare algo que no quiero papa, quiero estudiar literatura y…

-Morirás de hambre con esa carrera tan mediocre, Helga

-Además en segunda no me interesan tus negocios –Dijo ignorando a su padre –En tercera, Bob, estamos en preparatoria ¿En quién esperabas que me fijara?

-El negocio nos da de comer y los viajes que hemos hecho en vacaciones, que te quede claro jovencita, en segunda hay muchos alumnos de familias ricas como Lorenzo, porque no te fijas en él.

-¡No, papa! Solo te interesa porque su padre quiere asociarse contigo ¿No?

-Sí y por eso debo asegurarme que así sea.

-No lo hare y es mi última palabra

-¡Lo harás o te enviare lejos de aquí y de todos!

Bob se fue dejando a su hija lastimada, molesta y resignada. –Haz caso a tu padre cariño, si deseas primero estudia algo que te deje, una carrera realmente profesional y después ya harás lo que quieras.

Miriam poso una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, quien levanto la mirada aún más molesta –Demonios Miriam, ¿Siempre tengo que complacerlos y ustedes? ¡¿Ustedes cuando me han complacido con siquiera una demostración de afecto?!

-¡Eso es injusto Helga, nosotros te amamos!

-¡Tienen una manera horrible de demostrarlo, Miriam y por eso yo…los odio!

Miriam inevitablemente dejo caer una mano sobre la mejilla de su hija, quien abrió sorprendida sus ojos azules, no podía creerlo, nunca le habían puesto una mano encima y ahora… -Era todo lo que faltaba –Murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir huyendo de la casa.

-¡Helga!

No se detuvo ante el grito de su madre al contrario, corrió y corrió más, deseaba desaparecer, deseaba volar lejos de ellos, lejos de su casa, lejos de las cadenas que la tenían aprisionada en aquel lugar, siempre había soportado y todo gracias a su musa, su luz, su luna pero si la alejaban de él, ¿Qué le quedaba entonces?

No se detuvo hasta que llego a donde deseaba estar; Susent Arms, inmediatamente subió las escaleras de incendio, pues no era una hora apropiada para visitas, una vez arriba pudo ver a su amado quien se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados, se veía bastante serio, entre triste y sonriente pero pensativo, muy pensativo.

Toco suavemente la ventana, deseaba estar tanto con él y que la consolara, sabía que él lo estaría haciendo, no porque la amara si no porque era el buen samaritano Arnold.

-¡¿Helga?!

Inmediatamente subió por el librero para abrirle la ventana a la rubia de ojos azules que tanto amaba para que ingresara a su alcoba.

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?

La rubia no dijo nada solo lentamente se recargo en el pecho del joven, quien abrió sorpresivamente los ojos ante este acto pero segundos después la rodeo con sus brazos, entendiendo que las cosas no estaban bien.

.

.

.

-Iré por ella…

-Pero no sé dónde está, Bob

-Seguramente en esa casa de huéspedes, por favor si marca pregúntale donde esta y me avisas

-Bien pero…

-Regresamos en un rato.

Bob salió rápidamente hacia su auto, pese a que a veces era una persona fría e indiferente sus hijas, sus hijas eran su mayor tesoro y su mejor regalo en la vida, vivía para ellas y deseaba la felicidad de ambas pero tenía una idea errónea de la felicidad, pensaba y creía en la felicidad falsa, en la felicidad que puede mostrarte un espejismo, que es falsa y que sobretodo no es real.

.

.

.

-Bien, Helga, ahora que estas, más tranquila ¿Me contaras que ocurrió?

La rubia le miro por un momento avergonzada, pero comenzó a contarle todo, mientras lo hacía sentía como un peso se le quitaba de encima y también se daba cuenta que hablar con Arnold era muy fácil, su confianza se la había entregado sin condición.

-Lamento mucho si te cause problemas, Helga –Dijo avergonzado al terminar de escuchar todo –No era mi intención

-No fue tu culpa Arnoldo, mi familia está loca

-Pero te quieren y creo que…lo mejor será que no te moleste, así al menos tendrás un problema menos en tu casa.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

-Eso, Helga que…

-No tienes que hacer ningún sacrificio Arnold, además mi familia esta errónea porque ni siquiera somos…amigos, ni nada –Dijo la joven cabizbaja

-Creí que éramos…amigos tal vez ¿No?

La rubia se ofendió aún más -¡¿Crees que a mis amigos los ando besando?!

-Espero que no –Dijo burlón –Porque me pondría muy celoso

La rubia quedo noqueada, su molestia se iba y venía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siempre le pasaba cada que estaba con el rubio y eso, eso le molestaba.

-Bien entonces, Cecil dime… ¿Qué somos? –Dijo acercándose más y más pero…

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué pasa papa? –Pregunto el rubio sin abrir la puerta

-Hijo, Helga ¿Esta ahí?, si es así por favor dile que su padre vino por ella –Comento algo nervioso

La rubia palideció pero no quería causar molestias así que antes de que Arnold hablara ella lo hizo –Iré enseguida –Respondió en voz alta para que Miles escuchara.

-¿Segura?

-Si Arnold, nos vemos mañana –Comento antes de salir de la habitación de su amado –Y por cierto cabeza de balón ¿Porque no me respondes tú?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué somos?

La rubia le sonrió dulcemente mientras el rubio le miraba intensamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que ella, ambos sabían su juego, sabían que sus corazones estaban gritándose uno al otro la misma palabra, pero ninguno de los dos lo diría en aquel momento pero sabían perfectamente que lo harían porque lo sentían, porque ambos estaban ya metidos hasta el hoyo en este hermoso juego, en este hermoso juego llamado amor.

Helga dio media vuelta para bajar e irse a su casa con su padre; ninguno de los dijo nada en todo el trayecto pero Bob Pataki no estaba dispuesto a aceptar nunca a aquel joven y menos aceptar que su hija sería una mediocre estudiando literatura, ¿Cómo se puede vivir de eso?

-Espera jovencita –Dijo cuando la joven se iba a su cuarto rápidamente –Estudiaras administración, te dejare en tu cursito pero ya no quiero que trabajes con la señora Vitello, quiero que te dediques a estudiar para la universidad, yo te pagare el curso y…

-Olvídalo Bob, ya lo termine de pagar, por lo que se refiere a lo que estudiare eso lo veremos.

-Vamos sabes que es mejor que estudies una carrera de verdad, bueno solo en eso te complaceré pero no te quiero cerca de ese joven.

-Vaya que amable –Dijo sarcásticamente –Y si quiero ver a Arnold o a otro joven no tiene que gustarte a ti papa, si no a mí, buenas noches.

Subió rápidamente dejando a su padre en la sala, sin algún otro argumento de momento para contraatacar la declaración de la joven rubia.

.

.

.

El domingo no hizo mucho, se quedó en casa todo el día y haciendo sus deberes, escondiéndose de su familia, la cual de pronto parecía interesada en ella pero no del modo que hubiera deseado, su madre se la paso criticando su manera de vestir, su cuarto, su peinado, etc. Por lo que hubiera deseado seguir siendo ignorada.

El lunes llego y con él, también llego el alivio de la joven rubia que rápidamente se levantó se vistió y se fue rápidamente a la escuela, esperando que fuera un día extraordinariamente mejor que el de ayer.

Todo transcurrió normal, hasta que estuvo en la cafetería, donde busco estar a solas, lejos de todos sus amigos, estaba triste y molesta se sumió en sus pensamientos, hasta que un cabeza de balón se sentó con ella.

-Buen día Helga

-Hola cabeza de balón

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre qué?

Arnold tomo la mano de la joven quien inmediatamente subió sus mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes encantadores que le provocaban mil cosas a la vez, nervios, electricidad por todo su cuerpo al simple roce de su piel con la suya, emoción y miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que diría y a que todo fuera un espejismo.

-Helga, esos besos… ¿Qué significaron para ti?...quiero decir…quiero saber si… ¿Qué somos?

Helga bajo la mirada entre molesta y divertida, era encantador verlo nervioso y sonrojado, al igual que le encantaba su seguridad y el coqueteo que últimamente existían entre ello, aquella atracción que inevitablemente sentía por él y que sabía que últimamente el también sentía, pues se lo había demostrado esos días, esos pocos días en los que comenzaron un juego, un juego del que no sabía si saldría victoriosa pero ¿porque no intentarlo después de tanto esperar?

-¿Qué quieres que sea para ti, Arnold? –Pregunto con la mirada en el suelo y con el corazón encogido por el temor de ser fracturado nuevamente por el amor no correspondido.

El rubio soltó una risita nerviosa y un poco histérica –Creo que tú sabes…

-¿No lo dirás?

-Claro, aunque en realidad para mí no hay necesidad, pues tú eres ya eso y más para mí, te has convertido en la persona más importante para mí, Helga

La rubia levanto la mirada sorprendida y nerviosa – ¿Entonces?…

-Novios –Dijo jugando el rubio -¿No?

-¿Me preguntas o…?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Helga?

Los zafiros verdes la miraban con adoración, se perdió completamente en aquellos par de aceitunas que tanto amaba, mientras todo el mundo desaparecía, sus problemas, todo, solo existían ella y el, él y ella, solo estaban ellos en su mundo, en ese universo; lentamente se fue acercando al rubio quien ya se había acercado también y lentamente cerro sus ojos para recibir entonces aquel hermoso beso de amor, un amor que ella sintió desde la primera vez que lo vio, que esperaba que algún día se cumpliera pero ni en sus más locos sueños, pensaba que sería todo de aquella única y hermosa manera y lo mejor de todo era que habían sido el primero en la vida del uno como del otro, ella lo sabía y el también, ambos se amaban y se acababan de encontrar, de reencontrar con el más dulce y tierno beso que sus labios pudieron darse, un beso que esperaban durara por toda la eternidad al igual que su amor.

* * *

 _ **hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por leer mi fic y por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola lamento haberte hecho llorar jejeje pero es lindo ver que fue por emocion :D y no tienes nada que agradecer lo hice de corazon y porque realmente tus obras me encantan y merecen ser compartidas con los demas lectores que aun no han pasado a leerlas, son perfectas como siempre te lo he dicho me encantan :D muchas gracias me alegra saber que si esta llegando a donde realmente deseaba, quiero que se sienta mi amor, mi dolor, mi enojo, mi tristeza, como lo siento al momento de escribir jejeje :) tal vez exagero pero quiero causar eso como cuando un actor lo hace, muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **jejeje me imagino a tu mama, perdon la comparacion pero imagino que te miraba como la mia como diciendo ¿que le pasa a esta ahora? jejejee si ya lo se tambien soy una hija incomprendida jejeeje pero creo que nada se le puede hacer ya jijij**_

 _ **bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste en verdad :D y espero no estar exagerando tanto, poco a poco la historia ira tomando un rumbo interesante, tal vez sea muy diferente a los demas fics que tengo, pero en verdad las situaciones son un poco mas serias y si miel sobre hojuelas de momento pero como siempre lo bueno a veces no dura por siempre y pasara el momento de que debes decidir como a mi me pasara pero bueno no hay que estar tristes aun jejejejej espero te guste y no, no dejare de escribir lo juro por la vieja betsy :D**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya muchas gracias :D y claro que la seguire espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos y espero sus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 UN NUEVO AMOR

...

* * *

Y hoy la vida me da una nueva oportunidad para amar, para amar con mi alma a la persona que ha iluminado la oscuridad encerrada en mi corazón, me dio un brillo de esperanza, esperanza para mí y para que sepa que la vida no es tan cruel como pensaba, que el destino siempre nos tiene una u otra sorpresa, que en el universo pese a todo siempre hay una alma gemela para cualquier persona, no importa las condiciones o diferencias físicas entre las personas o materiales como a veces mucho se dejan guiar, solo importa el amor que nace dentro de sus corazones, importa el dulce, gentil y suave amor que entra a tu corazón como llamarada sin avisarte.

Solo importa el sentimiento ardiendo dentro de tu corazón, quemándote suavemente y deliciosamente mientras tengas a la persona correcta, tener el amor y vivir en el amor es lo más dulce y lo más maravilloso de esta vida, ¿Por qué debemos desaprovecharlo por intervención de otros?

Sentirme entre tus brazos es lo que más anhelo cada segundo de mi vida, solo vivo para poder mirar esos ojos maravillosos perdiéndome un momento en aquella mirada dulce y maravillosa, solo quiero besar tus labios que son mi adicción, tus abrazos para cubrirme del frio, tus besos para respirar, tu mirada para poder ver la vida de la manera más maravillosa del universo, sin detenerme a pensar nada, solo amarte…

Helga se sentía en las nubes, Arnold y ella, llevaban ya una semana de ser novios, él era tan dulce y hermoso simplemente era perfecto, aunque muchos de sus compañeros los molestaban pues jamás en sus más locos sueños pensaban que esto podría ser posible algún día y otros decían que formaban una pareja perfecta, pues era como si fuera uno el fuego y el otro el hielo, uno era el explosivo y el otro el apaciguador, uno era el rudo a veces pero a la vez tierno y el otro era tranquilo pero muy dulce a la vez, simplemente se podían complementar uno al otro, Helga solo le mostraba esa dulzura y hermosa ternura de su corazón a Arnold cuando estaban más a solas, pues aun no podía ser libremente ella misma frente a los demás, pero Arnold sabía perfectamente bien como era y eso…eso era todo lo que importaba realmente.

-Hasta que por fin se te hizo hermano –Comento Gerald burlonamente mientras estaban en la fila del almuerzo

-Si –Dijo sonriendo y en su mundo, sin siquiera molestarse con su amigo.

-Vaya creo que alguien le pego muy fuerte el amor, Romeo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Aun Phoebe te trae loco ¿no?

El moreno se sonrojo mientras avanzaba en la fila con sus dos charolas, una para él y otra para su hermosa princesa.

Después de tomar el almuerzo se reunieron con sus respectivas parejas, quienes sonrieron al verlos llegar, Phoebe inmediatamente le dio un dulce beso a su novio mientras este se sentaba, Arnold le planto uno a Helga quien se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, no era porque realmente hubiera querido decir algo, pues Arnold ponía su mente en blanco.

-¿Qué harán hoy en la tarde?

-Trabajar –Respondieron al unísono los jóvenes rubios quienes parecían un tanto molestos porque a partir de ese día no estarían más juntos en las tardes.

-Comenzare en la tienda de localizadores –Dijo sin ánimos la rubia, Arnold poso una mano sobre la de la joven.

-Amor no tienes por qué enojarte, tal vez no sea tan malo –Dijo en un intento de animarla pero ella se ofendió.

-¡Claro a ti no te importa, ¿verdad?! –Dijo molesta saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería sin darle tiempo de decir nada al rubio, dejándolo sorprendido

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No hermano…creo que Pataki se volvió loca –Comento el moreno, quien se quejó después de recibir un codazo de su novia, quien le miraba molesta.

-A decir verdad… -Dijo mirando a Arnold

-¡¿Qué Phoebe?!

-Sabes Arnold, las mujeres somos complicadas y para lo que a ustedes les pareció bien para nosotras en ocasiones es como si no quisieran o más bien le restaran importancia a un asunto realmente importante para nosotras ¿Me entiendes?

-Creo que si –Dijo cabizbajo –Iré a buscarla

-Llevara hoy en la noche al Chez Paris, queremos tener una cita doble y además ya sabes es viernes, hermano –Dijo guiñándole un ojo, el rubio solo sonrió saliendo detrás de su novia.

-Bien, nos vemos

.

.

.

Arnold encontró a su hermosa novia detrás de un árbol, sin poder evitarlo se ocultó detrás para poder escuchar si lloraba, pero se sorprendió cuando la joven comenzó a recitar…poesía, ya sabía que ella escribía pero nunca imagino que aquel talento tan natural en la rubia siguiera tan hermoso y fascinante que cuando eran niños, menos que aun toda su poesía se la dedicaba a él, solo a él…

- _¡Oh Amado mío! ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas ver que me duele ya no verte en las tardes? Será un total calvario sin ti amor mío…_

 _Necesito tu mirada dulce sobre mi piel_

 _Necesito tu aroma inundando mis pulmones_

 _Necesito tu sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa como la luna misma_

 _¡Qué envidia! El saber que esa sonrisa estará ahí y yo no_

 _Necesito tus abrazos para cubrirme del frio invernal_

 _Necesito de ti amor, como el aire al respirar_

 _Necesito de tu amor para poder seguir viva_

 _Necesito todo de ti, mi vida depende de ello_

 _El suave y dulce néctar de tus labios es mi única razón de seguir aquí_

 _Las dulces y amables caricias de tu piel hacen arder en llamas todo mi ser_

 _Las necesito para que mi vida tenga un…._ ¡¿Arnold?! –Arnold no se había percatado de que Helga se había colocado a un lado del árbol.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie y sin pensarlo dos veces; la beso. –Te amo Helga –La rubia se sonrojo intensamente, era la primera vez que oía eso de su amado Angel de cabellos dorados, se dio cuenta que no estaba preparada para eso, no supo que contestar, solo sonrió dulcemente.

Arnold sintió algo de vergüenza, pero sintió la necesidad de decir aquella dos palabras maravillosas que sentía por la rubia, sonrojada volvió a acercarse para besarla, la rubia se sonrojo más –Te amo, Helga

-Arnold –Murmuro la rubia apenada, no sabía cómo manejar todo esto, lo único cierto era que tenía miedo, estaba aterrada era toda la verdad, sabía que por aquel hermoso cabeza de balón sentía algo tan fuerte como el amor, pero tenía miedo, miedo de exponer sus sentimientos y de que al final ella terminara con el corazón roto de nuevo. –Sera mejor que…vayamos a clases ¿No crees?

-Claro –Dijo sonriendo aunque en el fondo sentía algo de tristeza, pero a la vez temor, temor de que ella no sintiera algo tan fuerte como para decirle te amo, pero también temor de haberla asustado.

.

.

.

En la salida, Helga se encontraba saliendo con Brainy a su lado quien se había ofrecido a llevar sus libros, Arnold los miro desde lejos molesto, por primera vez estaba experimentando los celos, unos celos que lo estaban consumiendo por dentro era muy diferente a cuando tenía a la rubia cerca, era una llamarada grande en su corazón pero esta si le dolía, le molestaba, no soportaba ver a su amada novia platicando con ese tipo, que bien todos sabían que acosaba a Helga era porque le gustaba.

Sintió verdadero deseos de estrangularlo en ese momento y prohibirle que se volviera a acercar a su novia, pero no podía hacerle tal escenita a Helga, quien no estaba haciendo nada pero…le sonreía _"¡¿porque demonios le sonríe?!"_ pensó molesto, sintió como un tigre rugía desde el fondo de su corazón y hacia recorrer una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, erizando sus bellos, temblando de coraje, pero también de miedo, miedo a perderla, algo que no quería realmente que pasara, decidió acercarse… -Helga ¿Nos vamos amor? –Trato de controlarse pero le costaba

Helga le miro entre sorprendida y algo molesta, pues había interrumpido una conversación con Brainy quien era un amigo; además de que le molesto que se mostrara posesivo, pues Arnold la tomo de la cintura halándola hacia el –Si, ya…vámonos, nos vemos Brainy

-Sí, adiós Helga –Dijo algo triste el joven, viendo como el rubio halaba a la hermosa rubia que tanto…tanto tiempo había tenido la esperanza de que quizás algún día.

Una vez alejados de la escuela, la rubia se puso delante de Arnold deteniéndolo ya que iban agarrados de la mano. -¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?

-Mejor dímelo tú… ¡¿Porque coqueteabas con ese idiota?!

 _"_ _Bien ya lo dije"_ pensó el rubio mirando esos hermosos zafiros azules que tanto amaba.

Helga le miro algo sorprendida pero a la vez divertida al entender que le pasaba a su novio -¿Estas celoso, Arnoldo?

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Por favor, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

-No lo sé tú dime, tu comportamiento es muy de un típico hombre celoso e inseguro

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solo no me gusta como lo mirabas!

-Vamos cabeza de balón, no tienes por qué estar celoso y menos de Brainy, por favor

-¡No vuelvas a hablarle entonces!

-Arnold…baja la voz –Murmuro la joven algo avergonzada pues el rubio causo la mirada curiosa de las demás personas

-¡No me importa que nos vean, solo no quiero que…!

-¡No me grites, Arnoldo, en primera y en segunda no tienes ningún derecho en prohibirme nada!

-¡Soy tu novio!

-¡Eso no te convierte en mi dueño, Arnold!

El rubio quedo un tanto impactado por la verdad de esas palabras pero no lo demostró –Bien, entonces si tanto quieres coquetear con ese idiota, vete con el…

-¡Eres un estúpido Arnold Shortman! –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Arnold le miro molesta pero se sintió realmente mal, terrible al ver que esos ojos maravillosos estaban derramando lagrimas por su culpa y se mostraban realmente tristes, eso no le gustó nada se sintió terriblemente mal, pero no pudo dejar de admirarlos, pues se veían más hermosos que siempre, se veían mas azules aunque pareciera estúpido, se enamoró más de esa hermosa mirada, de ese par de zafiros azules tan inmensos como el mar.

-Helga…

La rubia solo le miraba molesta, no podía creer que su amado Arnold, fuera a desconfiar del amor que siempre le había tenido desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, si no se lo había dicho en la escuela cuando él se confesó pero…lo amaba solo…solo tenia miedo.

-Cállate, no quiero oírte, no puedo creer que tus malditos celos no puedas controlar, yo no hice nada de lo que dices. –Dijo bajando la voz por temor a que se le quebrara por el llanto y el coraje. –Ya me voy

Arnold la detuvo suavemente de la mano –Te acompaño.

-No gracias

-Helga, mi amor, por favor perdóname, te lo suplico –Dijo el rubio apenado y mirándola intensamente a los ojos, la rubia se perdió un momento en aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera su orgullo ante este chico? ¿Cómo era posible que lo amara demasiado como para perdonarle todos sus arranques y sus errores? No lo sabía, bueno si….la única verdad era que lo amaba.

La rubia rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación. -Como sea…si quieres acompañarme a la tienda de localizadores está bien.

-Vamos por un mantecado primero ¿Qué te parece? –Dijo mirándola sonriente

-Bien pero…el mío doble –Comento la rubia, a lo que Arnold sonrió, pues sabía que había cometido un error pero que podía repararlo y eso haría, le juraría jamás volver a dejar que sus celos lo dominen pero es que era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, simplemente hacia brincar su corazón, esos maravillosos y hermosos ojos le hacían perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar, hacían que viera por primera vez el paraíso, un hermoso paraíso que encontraba en ella y en esos profundos ojos azules.

Se amaban, por esa razón Arnold se puso así, no era desconfianza, no era nada de eso, confiaba en la rubia indudablemente, pero sentía que el tal vez no le convenía, sintió una punzada al recordar aquellas palabras frías, vacías y crueles de Big Bob Pataki, la otra noche; se preguntaba si tendría razón, el no quería estorbarle a la rubia, deseaba que solo fuera feliz, que solo fuera inmensamente feliz porque se lo merecía y si era a su lado seria perfectamente mejor, pero y si…no quería pensar de momento en eso, porque arruinaría la felicidad que ahora sentía junto a ella pero si…tuviera que dejarla ir ¿Qué haría entonces?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por tu valioso tiempo para leer mi fic, como ya he mencionado este fic esta saliendo totalmente de mi ser, de mi corazon, hay algo bueno bastante diria yo, jejeje plasmado en este fic de mi, de mi vida, de mi ser, de todo espero que les siga gustando :D a mi me esta gustando como queda jejeje**_

 _ **elisa20da Hola muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando la historia jejeje y si esos dos son valientes ya andan pese a lo que dijo bob jejejej esperemos que no se den cuenta aun, me falto ponerlo los padres de helga no saben que andan, la familia de arnold si pues ya saben como es el cabeza de balon con su familia jejeje ;D espero que te siga gustando elisa20da**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **MacaG26 ¿que puedo decirte? jejeje muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews, me encanta que en verdad este causando eso mi fic porque esa es la intencion mas porque son sentimientos y emociones mias, las que plasmo en el fic, y el que te guste y pienses eso, es lo que me inspira y alienta a seguir escribiendo pues lo hago por ustedes mis lectores favoritos y queridos, :D :3 :'D**_

 _ **si me hiciste muy feliz con la actualizacion :D espero que sigas actualizando jejeje no es presion ;D jejejej**_

 _ **yo tambien luego me vuelvo loca, jejeje ahorita no he actualizado mis otros fics, solo me he dedicado a estos de arnold y uno de terry que por fin termine me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo (este no era del todo mio me pidieron que le diera un final porque la autora los quito y no los termino) fue muy halagador que me pidieran hacerlo y lo hice para que no se quedaran con ganas de seguir leyendo un hermoso fic por cierto ;D**_

 _ **jejejej te entiendo mi mama tambien lo hace jejeje :D**_

 _ **wiii si arriba las hijas incomprendidas jejejjeje :P**_

 _ **muchas gracias enserio como bien sabes ese es el objetivo que mis sentimientos se sientan realmente porque en verdad estan saiendo de mi ser jejejeje :D y si lo se conclusion soy tan cursi a veces como Helga pero no podria recitar poesia como ella, eso se nota jejeej x mis poemas jejeje pero lo digo de corazon :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi fic ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 CITA DOBLE Y SORPRESA

...

* * *

Cada segundo que paso de mi vida sin poder ver ese hermoso y angelical rostro que ilumina mi corazón, es un maldito calvario, es una desesperación por no poder verte ahora que te tengo, que por fin te encuentro no sé cómo liberarme de ti, no es que desee hacerlo pero ahora que estas en mi vida y a mi lado, no hallo como hacer que el tiempo vaya despacio cuando estoy contigo y rápido cuando estoy lejos de ti.

Lo cierto es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cada instante, cada momento, cada segundo que pasa, tu estas en mis pensamientos, en mi ser y en mi cuerpo, sintió la hermosura de tus labios rosando suavemente los míos, siento también el suave aroma de tu aliento cayendo sobre mi rostro, provocando que mil mariposas revoloteen dentro de mi ser, ¿Qué más quieres saber? ¿Qué necesitas escuchar? Cuando todo está dicho, estoy total e irremediablemente loca por ti.

Esa era la verdad la única y sencilla verdad, no podía sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en cada una de tus hermosas caricias y demostraciones de amor hacia mí, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Nadie puede cuando realmente está enamorada.

Todos los adultos siempre dicen que no sabemos amar y yo hoy puedo decir que ellos olvidaron lo que es amar, la llama que enciende el corazón de los jóvenes es único, increíble y especial, es una sensación inolvidable, pero necesita ser cultivado con amor y mantenerse firme para que esa llama nunca se apague, muchos dicen que el amor no existe lo que ocurre es que no han encontrado su alma gemela, otros dicen que el amor es una pérdida de tiempo, eso es del modo que cada uno quiera verlo, hay otros que solo dicen eres un niño y aun no sabes ni que es el amor, pero…

¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es el amor si no es sentirte flotando cada que esa persona te mira? ¿Qué es el amor si no la sensación de mil descargas eléctricas dentro de todo tu cuerpo recorriendo fuertemente hasta llegar a tu estómago y sentirte más nerviosa que nunca en tu vida? ¿Qué es el amor si no la sensación de querer mirarlo y pensar que toda tu vida estuviste ciego hasta que esa persona llego y no paras de ver? ¿Qué es entonces el amor? ¿Porque somos jóvenes no podemos amar? Creo que más bien la persona en su adultez tan atiborrado de problemas superficiales y materiales se ha olvidado de las cosas más importantes y únicas para tener una vida plena y feliz; el amor.

El amor y el amor correspondido es lo que muchos románticos llamamos el amor verdadero, es cuando puedes encontrar a aquella persona que te ama con todo y tus defectos y virtudes, es aquella persona que te acepta tal y como eres, que no se fija ni en tu exterior ni en lo que tienes o aparentas tener, solo se fija en el enorme corazón y personalidad que tienes que finalmente es lo que más habla de las personas.

El amor es aquello que nos llena y nos brinda la oportunidad de ser felices, de pensar que todo está bien y que si tú estás bien todo lo demás saldrá bien, porque mientras seas feliz, tendrás más energía y positivismo para hacer las demás cosas, llámese trabajo, escuela, sueños, etc.

Vivir la vida sin amor simplemente es una vida vacía, solitaria y triste, tal vez hay gente que diga así me gusta pero en realidad es mentira, todos necesitamos amor, todos necesitamos compañía y todos necesitamos el verdadero amor, un amor que dure por toda la eternidad…

* * *

Helga se encontraba en la tienda de localizadores tan aburrida como siempre, sabía perfectamente bien cómo funcionaba la tienda de su padre, así como la empresa en su totalidad, no era necesario que nadie se lo recordara pero tal parecía que aquel joven no lo comprendía. –Ya te he dicho que se per…

-Lo se Geraldine

-¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que…?!

-Shhh –Dijo el joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes mirando nervioso a los clientes que habían volteado –Tu padre me lo dijo, así que tu también estas aquí por órdenes de tu padre ¿eh?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Dijo la rubia molesta –Te voy a advertir dos cosas una no me llames Geraldine nuevamente o tendrás que vértelas con mi puño –Dijo alzándolo –Segunda y que quede muy claro no vuelvas a callarme ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –Dijo el joven algo sorprendido pero emocionado, ninguna chica lo había tratado así y eso era algo que le encanto, esperaba que aquella joven rubia no supiera quien era el, realmente, pues tal vez la relación fuera diferente, es decir ella mostraría más interés sobre él, como las demás.

-Qué bueno que quedo claro hermano y otra cosa, no necesito que me enseñes nada, bien sabes que conozco esto perfectamente bien, si conoces a mi padre ¿Cierto?

El solo asintió sonriéndole

-Bien –La rubia se fue hacia el otro extremo pues esa última sonrisa no le agrado para nada y menos por como la miraba.

Al caer la tarde la rubia se fue rápidamente por sus cosas, pues tendría una cita doble con Arnold, en toda la tarde no dejo de pensar en eso, ella lo perdono después de comer un helado enorme, aunque quisiera hacerse la difícil con Arnold en ocasiones no podía.

-¿Ya te vas? –Pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

-Si Einstein –Respondió molesta la rubia

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

La rubia le miro algo, confundida y curiosa a la vez, algo le olía mal y no era precisamente algo literal –No

-¿Puedo saber porque?

-Porque no Pinky

-Pero yo me llamo Kyle

-Ya lo sé –Dijo sonriendo –Nos vemos mañana tonto

El joven se quedó un momento pensando y después capto que la rubia estaba solo burlándose de el por no haber entendido que no deseaba que estuviera con él, molesto decidió salir detrás de ella, pero se llevó una sorpresa que no esperaba.

Helga estaba en los brazos de un rubio con cabeza extraña, él la abrazaba posesivamente mientras ella se recargaba sobre su pecho, sintió como una envidia desconocida le recorría todo su ser, vio la escena tan empalagosa y asquerosa para él, pues el rubio se inclinó y como si fuera una película romántica, se besaron un beso que duro un par de minutos, después se encaminaron lejos de la tienda, pensó en seguirlos pero no, no valía la pena ¿O sí?

.

.

.

Los rubios llegaron al Chez Paris, donde se encontraban sus amigos, entraron las dos parejas felices al restaurante donde ordenaron la cena y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una maravillosa velada.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo, Helga?

-Ya sabes Phoebs, normal, aburrido y con precios muy altos para que Bob Pataki gane dinero como le gusta

-Tranquila amor, tu papa dijo que si no te gustaba, podías salirte…

-Si pero dijo que primero debía durar mínimo seis meses ahí, ¡qué horror! ¿Sabes lo que será estar seis meses ahí? –Dijo escandalizada la rubia

-Creo que solo debes darle tiempo al tiempo

-Tal vez tengas razón pero…la verdad no creo que soporte mucho –Dijo la rubia molesta pero tratando de tranquilizar su mal humor –Cambiemos de tema

-Buena idea –Gerald miro a Phoebe con ojos de amor y de adoración, procedió a sacar una hermosa cajita de terciopelo –Phoebe amor, feliz aniversario –Dijo sonriendo y sonrojado

-Gerald, gracias –Dijo la oriental tomando la cajita muy sonrojada

-Antes de que la abras quiero que sepas que te amo y que…un día te daré un anillo, tu sabes…uno que te merezcas –Quedo rojo como tomate, Helga y Arnold trataron de disimular que veían algo diferente para darles un poco de espacio, ambos ahora comenzaban a arrepentirse de ir a una cita doble, pero Gerald nunca dijo nada de eso.

-Gerald esto…quiero decir…quieres decir –Phoebe estaba muerta de nervios y vergüenza provocando que al moreno se le fuera un poco los nervios al verla tan hermosa.

-Sé que aún estamos jóvenes Phoebe pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo nena y que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo –Saco un pequeño anillo sencillo no era de plata ni de oro, era de fantasía pero era hermoso – ¿Y tú? –La oriental asintió con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro y pequeñas lagrimas derramándose –Es una promesa…

-Claro amor –Dijo dándole un beso tierno después de que le pusiera el anillo, tal vez no era nada serio, pero para ellos era una promesa de amor, una promesa que cumplirían pasara lo que pasara pues el amor que ambos sentían era mutuo, sincero y limpio.

-Felicidades –Dijo Arnold un poco sarcástico a lo que Helga sonrió divertida pues los jóvenes no le hicieron ningún caso y continuaron en su burbuja de amor, por lo que optaron por irse.

Una vez en la calle…

-No puedo creer que Gerald y Phoebe nos ignoraran por completo –Dijo molesta la rubia

-Están felices, Helga, creo que fue mejor dejarlos solos, además… -La tomo por la cintura –Deseaba estará a solas contigo

-¿Porque cabeza de balón? –Dijo sonriéndole y mirándolo intensamente, esa mirada, esa mirada era la que mataba al rubio por completo, sentía como le atravesaba el corazón, su mirada azulada como el mar inmenso, era un camino infinito que él deseaba recorrer –Te he dicho que te amo y tu…no me has dicho nada

Helga se sonrojo inmediatamente ante el comentario –Yo…es que…

-¿A que le tienes miedo, Helga?

-A nada es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, creo…que todo ha pasado muy rápido ¿No crees? Quiero decir…es que –Murmuro sin saber bien hacia donde ir y miraba los ojos de su amado que mostraban una inmensa tristeza.

-Lamento mucho si te incomode…

-¡No es eso! Solo que…

-Podemos olvidarlo amor, vamos te acompañare a tu casa –La tomo de la mano sin dejarla hablar le dio un beso dulce y tierno en sus labios –Ya no digas nada

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de la rubia, donde se despidieron desde la esquina, Helga no quería que Bob se diera cuenta de que Arnold y ella eran novios ya, pues no deseaba que Troya ardiera antes de tiempo. –Buenas noches Arnold

-Buenas noches amor, mi hermosa Cecil –Dijo sonriendo y provocando el sonrojo de la rubia –Siempre tendremos el Chez Paris como nuestro lugar especial ¿Qué te parece?

-Claro, Arnoldo, como digas, cursi

Sonrió dulcemente –Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana –Se dieron un dulce y apasionado beso, ambos se abrazaban y se besaban con amor, con devoción, con adoración, con pasión, es que la realidad era que ambos terminaron perdidamente enamorados uno del otro, más que nunca, más que siempre.

El tenerla cerca para Arnold era una bendición, siempre había estado solo en su infancia pero ella siempre estuvo ahí, sin que él se diera cuenta, luego ahora tenía a sus padres pero no era lo mismo, ahora necesitaba el amor, el amor que había logrado encontrar en Helga, el amor de pareja, la comprensión, el sentirse amado y con deseos de amar, lo había encontrado en ella, nunca tuvo que buscar siempre lo tuvo enfrente y nunca lo vio, se maldecía por lo tonto que había sido pero ahora, solo quería aprovecharlo al máximo, sin saber si duraría o no para toda la vida, como tanto lo deseaba.

Helga el tenerlo cerca era estar flotando por el universo, sus labios eran como dos algodones suaves y aterciopelados donde deseaba perderse por el resto de su vida, necesitaba los roces suaves que parecían dos hojas de pluma de fénix sobre su piel, rosándola suavemente y haciéndola arder en fuego con cada contacto, no sabía ni cómo ni porque pero simplemente Arnold era todo para ella, era su perdición y su única oportunidad de vivir y dejar de ser una muerta viviente.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchisimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras como siempre sacaste una sonrisa de mis labios :D me encanta y me emociona de verdad saber que ocasiona el deseo esperado y anhelado por mi en verdad esa es mi mayor recompensa :D espero te siga gustando es todo miel sobre hojuelas ahorita pero ¿que se traera ese tal Kyle? jejejej muajajaja jejeje ok ya...jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias :3 todavia falta hacer el epilogo que me estan pidiendo pero en si la historia ya esta terminada jejej me alegra haberles hecho realidad ese sueño a los lectores solo espero que si la escritora aparece por aqui nuevamente no me ataque con la gran betsy D: jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias doy lo mejor de mi para que esos poemas salgan bien jejeje :D**_

 _ **espero te siga gustando y gracias porque siempre me dejas reviews :D**_

 _ **que tengas un hermoso dia ;D nos leeremos prontito ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **elisa20da hola elisa me alegra en verdad que te este gustando mi fic espero que siga siendo asi y si arnold esta hermoso celoso, enojado, triste contento etc jejeje lo mismo opina helga pero no le digas que te dije (no helga la betsy no,...sale corriendo) jejejeje (risa nerviosa) bueno espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **y podria ser una posibilidad lo que planteas pero en realidad es algo mas complejo y un tanto diferente jejeje aunque la historia pareciera que sera por lo que dices, no es tanto por ahi pero algo tendra que ver jejeje espero que no te haga bolas con mis explicaciones jejej y espero no decepcionarte conforme vaya avanzando el fic ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias espero que tengas lindo dia**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos y saludos espero que tengan buen dia ;D**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 CELOS Y PELEAS I

Los celos, muchas personas lo clasifican como inseguridad de parte de la otra persona, muchas otras dicen que son una forma de demostrar el amor ¿Realmente es eso? Algunas otras personas dicen que son de gente loca y posesiva ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de locura? La verdad es que los celos para mí son igual a miedo.

El miedo es algo que todos sentimos alguna vez en la vida, miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a los insectos, miedo a la muerte, miedo a la destrucción, siempre tenemos miedo a lo desconocido, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no tenemos fe o no confiamos.

Los celos son miedo, miedo a perder a la persona, miedo a dejarla libre, miedo a quedarte solo, miedo a que te cambien por otra u otro, miedo a no ser lo suficiente para ella o el, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando los celos matan el amor?

Los celos hasta cierto punto creo yo, que son sanos, siempre y cuando no le quites la libertad a la otra persona, no cruces la línea de su intimidad, ¿Cómo qué? Sencillo no revises sus cosas, no revises su celular, no la hostigues, si es difícil pero no es que no confiemos en nosotros, realmente es porque desconfías de esa persona.

Los celos son destructivos que te consumen por dentro lentamente, los cuales muchas veces llegan a destruir una linda relación, pero ¿Cuándo logran pasar esas pruebas de fuego? Es lo más hermoso porque tal vez si sea un trago amargo que debes aprender a superar y controlar, pero si amas a la persona todo se puede ¿no?

* * *

Helga iba caminando hacia la tienda de localizadores cuando de pronto su vista fue nublada por una persona que últimamente se había vuelto un fastidio.

Su relación con Arnold era simplemente perfecta, poco a poco había estado preparando a sus padres con la ayuda de Olga, debía admitir que su hermana con la maternidad había cambiado o al menos de momento lo estaba haciendo, esperaba que cuando él bebe naciera, siguiera todo así.

El real problema era que Arnold se había vuelto algo posesivo y celoso, no hablaba ya con los amigos en la escuela, como con Brainy, no era que tuviera miedo a Arnoldo, realmente era porque el joven siempre procuraba estar con ella y además es que ella también se había vuelto algo posesiva, porque le encantaba estar junto al cabeza de balón como siempre lo soñó y debemos admitir que ella también era celosa.

Pero había un real fastidio, su compañero Kyle se había vuelto molesto, le coqueteaba todo el tiempo pese a que ella lo rechazaba, le decía miles de veces que dejara a su novio y que mejor saliera con él, o que salieran que no importaba que ella tuviera novio, etc. En fin era un verdadero fastidio, por lo menos no la molestaba más que en el trabajo donde había mucha gente.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién demonios es el idiota que…?! –Trato de golpearlo pero no lo lograba -¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima, te las veras con la gran Betsy, estúpido!

En ese momento la persona la soltó dejándola frente a él, pero aprovechándose de la situación la beso, solo fue un pequeño roce pues ella inmediatamente reacciono.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?! –Lo empujo fuertemente pero…

-¡¿Qué te pasa estúpido?! –Arnold había aparecido de quien sabe dónde y ya estaba encima de Kyle.

-¡Arnold!

-¡No te le vuelvas a acercar! –Dijo soltándole un puño que fue a estrellarse al rostro de Kyle

-¡¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?! –Iba a regresarle el golpe, pero en ese momento Helga se puso en medio de los dos

-¡Basta! –Kyle la jalo para hacerla a un lado pero Helga le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas, así que desistió

-Me las pagaras –Murmuro antes de dar media vuelta e irse

Helga miro molesta a su novio -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Arnold?!

-¡Mejor dímelo tú, ¿Por qué te beso?!

-¡No lo sé, es un idiota!

-¡Espero que no se te vuelva a acercar, Helga!

-¡Yo no hice nada, Arnoldo!

-¡No nada, solo no te quitaste!

-¡Lo empuje!

-¡Después de que te beso!

-¡Vamos Arnoldo, ¿En verdad eso fue un beso?!

-¡No me importa, solo no me gusto ver que tú no hicieras nada, no te quiero cerca de él!

-¡Ya basta Arnoldo! –Exploto la rubia -¡Cuando dejes tus celos a un lado, búscame, adiós!

-¡Helga!

La trato de tomar de la mano pero la rubia estaba fuera de si -¡No, Arnoldo! –Se zafo del agarre y se fue de ahí corriendo, dejando al rubio molesto y arrepentido.

-¿Qué diablos hice? –Se preguntó molesto, arrepentido y dolido, pues pese a todo, la joven no podía entender que la amaba tanto que no deseaba verla con nadie más ¿Acaso estaba mal?

.

.

.

Helga iba llorando caminando hacia la tienda de localizadores, pensando en todo lo ocurrido cuando ingreso al lugar pudo notar entonces que era lo que realmente ocurría.

-¿Qué haces aquí, papa?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver una de mis tiendas, niña?

-Pero tú nunca vienes y… ¿Qué haces hablando con este idiota?

-Tus modales niña, compórtate

-No se preocupe Sr. Pataki no me molesta –Kyle le sonrió a la rubia coquetamente, por lo que ella molesta se volteó para ir al otro lado de la tienda.

-Espera, niña –Bob la detuvo –Le decía a Kyle que invitara a su padre a cenar a nuestra casa esta noche, sabes que su padre es uno de mis socios, es por eso que el también ingreso a la tienda, ya que el muchacho quería ser músico.

El joven se molestó un poco y murmuro –Aun quiero –Pero Bob no lo escucho

-Por lo que hoy no hay salidas, hija, espero que llegues temprano a casa para que podamos platicar con el padre de Kyle, además él es un joven muy estudioso e inteligente, una persona ex….

-¡¿Con que esto es lo que te traías en manos, no Bob?!

El hombre palideció al escuchar que su hija le gritaba de aquella manera -¿De qué hablas? Baja la voz

-¡No lo hare y te diré algo, papa, no trabajare más aquí, si insistes en arruinar toda mi vida!

-Nadie esta…mira no es lugar ni momento para pelear, los veo en la casa, Helga

-Te quedaras esperando –Murmuro molesta

El joven pelirrojo la miro sonriente, esa joven era hermosa, fantástica, simplemente era perfecta y la deseaba, deseaba estar a su lado por siempre solo necesitaba tiempo para conquistarla y deshacerse de su novio.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes, Arnold estaba con su padre platicando sobre lo ocurrido con Helga.

-Hiciste mal, hijo

-Lo se

-Sabes los celos hijo, son inseguridades que uno mismo tiene –Dijo tranquilamente –No confías en ti mismo y eso no está bien

-Pero no tengo desconfianza en mí, ni en ella, si no en los demás

-¿Porque?

-Porque –Arnold medito un segundo –Porque me da miedo…perderla

-¿Crees que no eres suficiente para ella?

Solo asintió el rubio tristemente mientras su padre le miraba con comprensión

-Yo muchas veces me sentí así, pequeño, pero si amas realmente a Helga, no la hostigues con celos incomprendidos, los celos son destructivos y terminaran con la hermosa relación que hoy tienes con ella, piénsalo

Él le sonrió dulcemente a su padre, realmente agradecido, pues era verdad, todo lo que dijo era verdad.

-Tienes razón papa, debo irme…debo buscarla y disculparme

-Claro, hijo

El rubio salió rápidamente de su casa para ir a comprar algo y después ir a la casa Pataki.

.

.

.

-¿Te llevamos, Geraldine?

-No muchas gracias, idiota

-Vamos, no creo que sea bueno que vayas caminando –Kyle se le acerco provocando que la rubia retrocediera molesta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hermano, porque esta vez te llevara el recuerdo de Betsy!

-¿Porque estas con él?

Helga quedo un momento sorprendida por la pregunta pero respondió

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, metiche, más te vale que no te me acerques si no quieres que mi novio te deje el otro lado morado.

-Tal vez sea al revés esta vez

-Lo dudo, hermano, adiós

Salió del lugar dejando solo a Kyle, quien molesto y rendido se dirigió hacia el automóvil que lo estaba esperando para ir a casa de la familia Pataki.

La rubia iba cabizbaja aun triste por la gran pelea que tuvo con Arnold en la tarde todo por un estúpido arranque de aquel idiota.

 _"_ _¿Cómo hacerte ver, mi amado Arnold? Que mi corazón solo es para ti, cada latido de mi corazón es dedicado a ti, pronuncia tu nombre suave, dulce y fuerte para que tú lo escuches, cada segundo de mi vida solo tu estas presente en mi ser, no hay nada más, no hay nadie más, en mi mundo solo existimos tu y yo"_ pensó la rubia antes de llegar a una banca del parque.

-¡Oh Arnold, mi musa, mi Angel de cabellos dorados! –Suspiro defendiéndose para admirar la luna llena -¡Oh amada luna! Tu cual brillante eres, ilumina con tu calidez el corazón de mi amado, guíalo hacia mí, muéstrale que el único camino que deseo recorrer es el sendero de la vida junto a él, muéstrale esa claridad en su mente y corazón.

-¡Oh diosa mía! Permítele que vea que no tengo ojos más que para esos hermosos zafiros verdes, que tanto he amado durante toda mi vida, ¡Oh cruel destino! Lo amo tanto pero no entiendo porque es…tan celoso, estúpido cabeza de balón ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Digo no hice realmente nada y se enoja… ¡Por nada!

-Aunque…eso es perfectamente más hermoso, mi amado esta tan enamorado de mí que esta celoso, que no desea que nadie se me acerque… ¡Oh!

-Pero…amo cada cambio de humor en su ser, amo y odio a la vez tu manera celosa y posesiva que tienes hacia a mí, amo tus ojos sonrientes cambiando a celosos, esa hermosa llama que enciende mi alma y mi ser, con cada mirada picara, coqueta, dulce y amorosa, ¡Oh Arnold! Que dulce es el amor a tu lado, que dulce es la vida desde que tu estas en ella…Arnold ¡Te…! ¡¿Arnold?!

Helga cayo de bruces en la banca, al notar a un rubio muy cerca de ella, escuchando atentamente todo lo que ella decía, sonrojado y avergonzado se acercó a la joven.

-Creo que los papeles se invirtieron Helga

La rubia lo miro confundida

-Ahora soy yo el que te vigila y observa día y noche, desde hace mucho me percate que te encanta recitarle a la luna o cada que te nazca hacerlo, amor

-Yo…

-¿Sabes que te amo?

La rubia se sonrojo y asintió lentamente

-¿quiero saber si tú me amas?

La rubia sintió arder su corazón en llamas flamantes, sintiendo que se le quemaba por dentro, esa hermosa mirada intensa que le imploraba pero a la vez le sonreía dándole la bienvenida a su corazón, ella se perdió por unos minutos en la mirada verdosa que le observaba –Yo…

-¿Si?

Suspiro lentamente bajo un momento la mirada para concentrarse, pues Arnold le ponía la mente en blanco y hacia que perdiera el piso de momento, pero necesitaba estar ahí, quería estarlo para él, para ser sincera en sus sentimientos, alzo la mirada y volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos antes de decir lo que su ser le gritaba que dijera desde hace tanto.

-Arnold… -EL joven le miro perdiéndose en los ojos del mar, la mirada azulada de esa joven le volvían locos –Te amo

Helga no supo más, solo sintió el abrazo feliz del joven y los suaves, dulces y hermosos labios carnosos de su amado fundiéndose con los de ella tiernamente, olvidándose del tiempo, el lugar y el momento, solo sintiendo el dulce néctar de los labios que le ofrecían un sabor a fresa, algo realmente extraño pues nunca había comido fresa, pero a eso le sabia Arnold, a la gloria, a poder saborear por fin lo prohibido lo que nunca había sido para ella, lo que siempre se le negó, ahora por fin era para ella y simplemente se sentía en el paraíso; ambos felices por la inmensidad de las llamas ardiendo en todo su ser y alma porque al fin se encontraron.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, tambien mil gracias por leer :3**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias :D en verdad me alegra mucho que la historia te este gustando :3 es una gran recompensa para mi pues al final de cuentas es por lo que estoy escribiendo :D**_

 _ **uno de mis fines con esta nueva historia es eso, poder dar consejos y que veamos las cosas diferentes, ya que muchas veces son necesarias y en mi caso a veces las aprendes solo porque no confias realmente en alguien para poderlo hablar asi que espero de verdad que si te ayude :D me hace feliz poder ayudar y transmitir los sentimientos a traves de este fic :3 espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Kyle sera un idiota, jejejejej ;D me encanta cuando le ponen un buen partido y competencia a Arnold, pero no todo es de rosa y este personaje ya cae gordo ahorita jejejej :D**_

 _ **por supuesto que si, luego lo praticamos en privado y me dices bien :D**_

 _ **eso espero jejejej si no huire para que no me alcance la betsy jajajaja ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias y espero que estes teniendo una hermosa semana, por cierto mil gracias por tus actualizaciones :D**_

 _ **elisa20da hola elisa jejeje mil gracias por tus hermosos reviews los amo, adoro cuando atinan las cosas jejeje si en efecto como vemos en este capitulo nuevo Bob quiere meterse en las decisiones de Helga jejejej pero ¿Lo lograra?**_

 _ **espero te siga gustando ;D mil gracias por leer :D**_

 _ **espero que estes teniendo una hermosa semana ;D**_

 _ **almeduwe Hola sofia, muchas gracias :D es muy halagado :3 espero de verdad no decepcionarte y que la historia te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias en verdad a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y que tengan una hermosa semana bueno lo que queda jejeeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 CELOS Y PELEAS II

...

* * *

¿Cómo puedes superar lo que tus padres imponen? ¿Cómo puedes hacerles saber que tú deseas otra cosa? ¿Gritar, pelear con ellos ayuda realmente? ¿Porque a veces los adultos parecen sordos?

Realmente las relaciones padres e hijos deben de ser los lazos más fuertes que tengas en todo el camino de este hermoso sendero llamado vida, pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando en realidad creciste distanciada de ellos? ¿Qué pasa si no estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo?

En ocasiones no es su culpa pero seamos honestos, nosotros como hijos somos realmente rencorosos en ocasiones y si no nos pusieron la atención de niños, cultivando la confianza y el amor, cuando somos adultos jóvenes es realmente imposible querer establecer la confianza que ellos ahora anhelan y que ahora nosotros ya no deseamos, pues solo deseamos vivir nuestra vida con lo que nosotros queramos.

La familia es lo más importante pero realmente cuando no están a tu lado, cuando realmente necesitas hablar con alguien y no estuvieron…como diablos pueden pretender que después tu hables como si fueran las mejores amigas ¿Cómo diablos reaccionar cuando la vida y tus padres parecen en tu contra? ¿Cómo hacerle cuando ahora que notan tu presencia, tú desearías con todas tus fuerzas que te volvieran a ignorar, porque solo te prestan atención para mal? ¿Qué harían en mi lugar? ¿Cómo luchar por un amor prohibido y mal para tus padres? Pero que para ti es poder vivir por fin y salir de la oscuridad total.

H.G.P

* * *

La rubia estaba llegando a su casa poco después de las 9 de la noche, aquella noche había sido una de las más felices y llenas de paz que tenía en su vida, por fin le pudo confesar a su amado Angel de cabellos dorados que lo amaba, que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, se perdió del tiempo, perdió la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de todo; solo importaba él y ella.

Al estar en el umbral de su casa, recordó la cena al escuchar las voces de las personas en la sala, rodo los ojos molesta.

-¿Dónde estabas jovencita? ¿Porque no te viniste con Kyle?

-Porque quería caminar –Dijo fríamente –Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Helga, soy el padre de Kyle, puedes decirme George

-Gracias –Dijo sin regresarle la sonrisa –Bueno estoy cansada…con permiso

-Helga, Kyle porque no salen un rato…son jóvenes diviértanse un poco ¿No? Ya después descansaras hija

-No papa, tengo examen mañana

-Mañana es sábado, Helga –Exclamo el joven pelinegro

-Voy a un clases extras los sábados –Dijo molesta

-Si algo que solo es pérdida de tiempo –Dijo Bob molesto

-Señor Pataki si usted no se enoja, mañana hay una fiesta en casa de un amigo ¿Puede acompañarme Helga?

-Por supuesto

-Pero…

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos ¿No papa?

-No hijo, quédense un rato más –Menciono Bob

Helga colérica se fue a su habitación después de ser ignorada, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse noto la presencia de su hermana -¡Olga! ¡Por dios me vas a matar del susto!

-Lo lamento hermanita bebe

-Como sea, ¿Qué quieres?

Olga sonrió melancólicamente –Lamento mucho que mis padres estén comportándose así contigo.

-Da igual, como si con eso piensan que yo seré diferente con ellos

-Ellos te aman

-Tuvieron una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo

-No era mi intención

-Pero lo hiciste, me quitaste la atención de mis padres

Helga miraba molesta a su hermana mayor quien estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Lo lamento…

-Tus lamentos no me sirven, Olga, y ya no me interesa tener su atención ni la tuya tampoco, tengo diecisiete años casi y pronto me iré lejos de ustedes, iré a una universidad muy lejos para ya no tener que aguantar todas sus locuras.

-¿Porque no me das la oportunidad?

-No es ni sencillo ni tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo –Dijo fríamente –Entiéndeme, ya no tiene caso ni tampoco me interesa

Olga miro llorando a su hermanita mientras tocaba su vientre donde tenía al pequeño y nuevo trofeo para su padre, miro con molestia. –Por favor quiero descansar

Olga se puso de pie y salió lentamente de la habitación de su hermana, mientras la joven se dejaba caer en su cama, realmente había sentido una hermosa euforia cuando estuvo con Arnold pero ahora estaba realmente agotada y molesta por lo que acababan de imponerle aquellas personas que decían ser sus padres; sonó su celular.

-Arnold –Murmuro volviendo su felicidad al corazón con tan simples y hermosas palabras.

 _"_ _Buenas noches mi hermosa princesa, descansa y espero que tus hermosos sueños sean dulces y hermosos como tú, yo te veré en mis sueños princesa, te amo"_

La rubia sonrió dulcemente mientras dejaba su cel a un lado y cerraba los ojos lentamente pensando en el hermoso y dulce beso que se habían dado después de que le confesara su amor, su sonrisa salió al frote dulcemente, mientras los brazos de Morfeo le llamaban a perderse en el mundo del sueño.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba desayunando con su familia mientras sonriente leía el hermoso mensaje de su novia, quien seguramente ya se encontraba en su curso de literatura, le estaba respondiendo que iría por ella cuando en aquel momento ingreso Gerald.

-¡Hola viejo!

-Gerald, hola –Hicieron su tradicional saludo

-¿Qué harás esta noche?

-¿Esta noche? –Pensó un momento –No lo sé, planeaba que Helga y yo fuéramos a tomar algo o tal vez al cine –Murmuro pensativo

-Pues hermano olvídalo –Dijo sonriente –Iremos a una fiesta, Rhonda acaba de invitar a media escuela, dile a Helga aunque yo estoy pensando en ir sin Phoebe

-¿porque?

-¿Porque? Pues porque ahí estarán muchos chicos guapos y ricos según Rhonda, pues son amigos de ella y de Lorenzo, no quiero que me la roben.

Arnold miro pensativo a Gerald, pensando si él se veía exactamente igual que el cuándo se ponía posesivo con la rubia.

-No lo sé Gerald, lo pensare

-Pensaras si llevas a Helga, pero tu iras conmigo hermano, no puedes dejarme solo

Arnold rodo los ojos, después de todo siempre era un buen samaritano. –Bien

Gerald sonrió triunfante.

.

.

.

La rubia iba saliendo de la escuela buscando a su amado Arnold sin percatarse de que había una joven mirando cada movimiento desde hace días.

-¡Amor! –El rubio se acercó a la joven sonriente mientras le depositaba un dulce beso.

-Hola, Arnoldo –Murmuro avergonzada después del beso –Cursi

-Sé que te encanta

-Un poco tal vez

Ambos sonrieron dulcemente llenos de amor y felicidad, sus corazones desbordando miles de emociones y felicidad por fin estar juntos, cuando estaban juntos era cuando por fin se hallaban cuando todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unían por fin y todo parecía estar en su lugar por fin y nada importaba más que su amor.

 _"_ _Helga, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como Arnold este a tu lado? Yo soy más bonita que tú, no es justo"_ pensaba una joven mirando tristemente la escena.

.

.

.

Ambos rubios tomados de la mano caminaban por el parque, él le había comentado dicha fiesta y pensaba que ella lo acompañaría pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la joven le comento que no podría porque iría a una fiesta con su familia.

-¿Tienes que ir? –Pregunto por enésima vez triste

-Perdóname amor, pero es que mi papa me obligo –Dijo tratando de mantener su mentira, pues no iría con sus padres si no con Kyle

-No te preocupes Angel mío, está bien pero me hubiera encantado ir contigo a esa fiesta, la verdad no me siento cómodo cuando tu no estas a mi lado mi sol hermoso

La rubia se sonrojo, nunca pensó que Arnold podía ser tan dulce y romántico, eso le encantaba, conocer todos los lados de su amado no solo el buen samaritano y zopenco que había conocido siempre amable y bueno con todos, sino el celoso y el enamorado como lo era con ella.

-Gracias por comprender amor –Se dieron un dulce, cálido y hermoso beso que poco a poco se intensificaba más y más, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, pero Helga sentía su corazón latir a mil, mil sensaciones pasaban por el cuerpo de los jóvenes, haciéndolos sentir en el cielo volando entre las aves y encontrando por fin el paraíso.

-Te acompaño a casa

-Claro

Ambos sonrojados se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia, enamorados estaban uno del otro, no podían vivir tanto tiempo separados uno del otro, el la adoraba, era su gran musa también como él lo era para ella.

Ella siempre amándolo fielmente como lo había hecho pero ahora sentía que su amor se estaba haciendo más fuerte, lo cual le daba miedo, porque si lo perdía, ¿Qué haría entonces? Ella podría desfallecer al no estar junto a él, pero ¿Y él?

.

.

.

En la noche que cayo inevitablemente la rubia se encontraba al pie de su habitación discutiendo con su madre quien intentaba que ella se vistiera diferente, la joven llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla que había sustituido a su falda de la mañana, una camisa con mangas cortas, de color negra con rosa y con una calavera en medio, una chamarra negra, tenis negros y el cabello sujeto en una coleta.

-Helga ya llego Kyle, ¿Por qué no has…? –Su padre miro furioso a la joven quien solo rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-No me cambiare…

-Iras a una fiesta, hija.

-Contra mi voluntad…

-Debes hacer honor al apellido Pataki, jovencita

-Eso hare, me emborrachare y llegare años después con un esposo que apenas conozcan y con un embarazo de un mes ¿Qué les parece?

La mano de Bob estuvo a punto de golpearla pero Miriam lo detuvo, el temblaba de furia –Deberías estar agradecida, de que alguien como Kyle se fijara en alguien como tú.

Helga sintió la abofeteada que le iba a dar pero en el corazón ante sus palabras – ¿Tan poca cosa me consideras, papa?

Bob la miro molesto aun –Ya vete, no llegues tarde

Helga le lanzo una mirada de odio latente en sus venas, su sangre hervía del coraje, no podía creer que su propia sangre pensara eso de ella, no podía creer que la obligaran todo el tiempo a complacerlos pero nunca se tomaran el tiempo para escuchar lo que ella deseaba o lo que pensaba, ni siquiera si dolían sus palabras; salió de la casa sin siquiera esperar para saludar al estúpido de Kyle.

.

.

.

Gerald y Arnold estaban llegando a la fiesta, Gerald decidió no llevar a Phoebe para que solo fuera noche de chicos, al ingresar a la gran mansión de Lorenzo se encontraron a muchos de sus compañeros quienes le saludaron inmediatamente, aunque hubo una que otra mujer que miraron extrañamente a Arnold, quien incomodo decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, las fiestas siempre le abrumaban y le incomodaba un poco ver como todos sus compañeros podían perder la dignidad con tan solo unos tragos encima.

-Hola Arnold

-¿Qué hay Sid? ¿Qué tal te la estás pasando?

-Bien, ahogare mis penas por lo que Nadine me hizo, hablando de eso…Hip –Le empezó a dar hipo –Creí…hip…que…hip…venias con…hip…Helga

-¿Helga?

-Si…la vi…hip…hace rato…hip

-¿Aquí? –Pregunto sorprendido _"¡Imposible! Ella fue a la fiesta de Bob, pero… ¿Qué tal si decidió venir aquí para buscarme? Pero ¿Yo le dije donde seria?"_ pensó molesto -¿Dónde está?

-Estaba…hip…por allá –Señalo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, inmediatamente el rubio fue hacia el lugar, al ver a la pequeña rubia acorralada por el…

 _"_ _¡¿El?! ¡Precisamente tenía que ser el!"_ pensaba sintiendo el mounstro de los celos salir de sus entrañas nuevamente al ver lo que estaba viendo, sin poder controlarse -¡Helga!

La rubia quedó impactada de ver al rubio quien le miraba de una manera muy enojado, jamás lo había visto tan molesto, tan furioso, aquella mirada llameante de furia y celos, le hizo que la piel se le erizara. -¿Ar…Arnold?

El rubio poso sus ojos en su presa y entonces cual león furioso defendiendo lo suyo se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro que no reacciono cual presa del miedo, solo pudo dejar escapar un pequeño grito antes de que él lo embistiera.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada perdonen por la tardanza pero aqui estoy actualizando nuevamente y no abandono ningun fic lo juro por la gran betsy :3 espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comprension :D en verdad mil gracias :D lamento mucho no agradecer personalmente pero ando a prisa pero lo hare en el siguiente capitulo ;D**_

 _ **saludos y mil gracias :D**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 MY HEART IS YOUR

_..._

 _Las mentiras, ¿Cómo algo tan inofensivo e inocente como son las mentiras, pueden hacer tanto daño? La verdad es que las mentiras no son ni inofensivas, pequeñas ni inocentes, las mentiras son mentiras no hay más y todas son malas sin excepciones._

 _El engañar a una persona, sea por la causa que sea provoca la ruptura de la confianza, confianza que se había depositado ciegamente en ella, entonces provocando una enorme herida en el corazón de la otra persona, pero hacerlo para irte con quien sabes que no traga es lo peor._

 _Lo peor aún es cuando te atrapan en una mentira, estando segura que no pasara pero termina siendo un total desastre, en las relaciones familiares y de pareja lo más recomendable es decir siempre la verdad, sobretodo porque la verdad siempre sale a la luz y si no lo dices es peor, pues terminas con la confianza que te tenían y en pareja es doblemente peor porque ¿Cómo le haces para no desconfiar de la persona que amas? ¿Cómo volver a creer que no estará con algún idiota, si no con sus amigas?_

 _Aquí entra el papel nuevamente de los celos, la desconfianza y estos son mala compañía y consejeras, nunca deberían de existir y nunca deberían ser provocados por algo tan estúpido como es la mentira…_

 _A.P.S._

 _..._

* * *

Arnold se encontraba junto a Helga en clase de matemáticas, no se habían hablado desde ese día de la fiesta, Arnold seguía molesto y ella estaba molesta por su actitud, aunque si se sentía culpable por mentirle.

El sentía que sus celos explotaban y estaban a flor de piel, no entendía como era posible que su Helga, hubiera sido capaz de mentirle y peor aún de ir a la fiesta con ese perdedor y aún más terrible a la fiesta que él le había dicho iría con Gerald.

Su sangre seguía hirviendo no bastaba con los moretones que le haya dejado en el rostro a eses tarado, necesitaba desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra y más que nada desaparecerlo de la vida de Helga.

.

.

.

En el almuerzo.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejaran sus orgullos a un lado? –Pregunto el joven afroamericano mirando a sus amigos rubios quienes estaban molestos tratando de ignorarse uno al otro.

-No lo sé –Murmuro la oriental también mirando molesta la situación

-Si ella se disculpa…

-¡No me disculpare!

-¡Tu estuviste mal!

-¡Tu casi matas a una persona! ¡¿Quién es más malo?!

-¡¿Cómo no matarlo?! ¡Cuando estaba con mi novia, tratando de bajármela!

-Bien ya basta los dos –La oriental los callo molesta –Helga estuviste mal al mentirle a Arnold, eso no tiene justificación alguna y si le debes una disculpa por mentirle y tu…Arnold estuviste mal al golpear así a una persona pero no es necesario pedirle disculpas a Helga…

-¡Phoebe!

-Cállate, Helga, en este caso deberías de pedírselas a Kyle quien fue el afectado.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo indignado el rubio –No lo hare

-Bien, sigan como hasta ahora entonces –Dijo molesta la joven mirando a su novio –Vámonos por favor

-Si…claro –Dijo el moreno nervioso mirando sorprendido a su novia y a la vez temeroso.

Ambos rubios se miraron sorprendidos ante la actitud de la oriental pero avergonzados por su comportamiento, pero aun así no se dijeron nada. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el orgullo?

.

.

.

Aquella noche, la rubia se encontraba destrozada y enojada, maldecía una y otra vez no haberle preguntado a Kyle a que estúpida fiesta lo llevaría tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de que era la misma, pues este imbécil conocía a Rhonda, también se maldecía por haberle mentido a Arnold pero sobre todas las cosas se maldecía por hacerle caso a su padre.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono…Arnold

-¿Diga?

-Helga

Su corazón palpito fuertemente provocando que la joven quedara sin aliento de momento.

-Arnold

Escucho el suspiro del joven al otro lado de la línea telefónica, lo cual le provoco un frenesí en el corazón.

-Lamento mucho ser…tan celoso –Murmuro

-No…yo…

-Espera, Helga…en verdad lamento haberme puesto así, pero…sabes…te amo

La rubia cerro los ojos al escuchar esas deliciosas y exquisitas palabras que la hacían volar por el cielo provocando un enorme placer escucharlas con la sinfonía hermosa de la voz de Arnold.

-También te amo

Arnold también cerró los ojos extasiándose con esas cinco letras formando la mejor frase que pudo ser inventada en la humanidad.

-Me debes una explicación –Comento divertido

-Te la daré cuando tenga esa malteada doble de chocolate con crema batida –Dijo sonriente la joven

-Bien, mañana al mediodía ¿Esta bien?

-Si

-Sueña conmigo

-Y tu conmigo –Sonrieron como si estuvieran sincronizados al mismo tiempo, como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados por el lazo más fuerte conocido en el mundo…el amor.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en Slaussen's ya se encontraban los dos jóvenes disfrutando de una rica bebida favorita de la rubia, la cual estaba más que feliz, sin percatarse de que alguien la había seguido.

-Bien eso fue lo que paso –Dijo tristemente –Quiero que sepas que te amo, Arnold, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y eso no cambiara –Le miro a los ojos –Mi corazón es tuyo, palpita solo porque tu respiras y existes en este mundo, yo estoy aquí solo porque tu estas aquí, estoy enamorada de todo lo que eres tú y no hay forma de que eso cambie.

Arnold le miro tiernamente –Lo se amor, pero es tal…Kyle no me cae nada bien…siento que le gustas

La rubia se sonrojo ante esto, pues era más que obvio que si le gustaba e incluso esa noche en la fiesta antes de que llegara Arnold, el mismo se lo había dicho antes de intentar besarla. –Debes de confiar en mí…

-Confió en ti, pero no en el…Helga intento besarte pese a que tienes novio y él lo sabe

-Prometo que no volverá a suceder amor, es solo que el estúpido de Bob, quiso que…

-¡Tu padre fue el que te pidió que salieras con el! –Dijo sorprendido el rubio y a la vez molesto, desde aquella vez que él le amenazo con que nunca sería suficiente para Helga había quedado sorprendido y molesto, pero esto ya era demasiado.

-Si… -Susurro avergonzada

El rubio no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, simplemente quedo en silencio frente a la rubia a quien le pareció una eternidad, toda aquella situación comenzaba a ser estresante para ella.

-Arnold…

-Tu padre no me quiere junto a ti –Dijo molesto –Creo que entonces es mejor que…

-No, no lo digas

-Helga es que tu familia no me q…

-No me importa lo que mi familia quiera –Dijo molesta tomando la mano del rubio -¡Demonios Arnold! Quiero estar contigo…te amo ¿me amas?

El rubio suspiro molesto –Por supuesto que si te amo…pero…

-Entonces no se diga más, por lo que se refiere al tarado de Kyle, no te preocupes que ese imbécil no volverá a acercarse a mí, de eso me encargare –Dijo levantando su puño

-Yo también contribuiré a eso con mucho placer –Dijo Arnold sonriendo maliciosamente

La rubia rio un momento antes de tomar mas de su malteada -¿Confiaras en mi?

-Si lo hago, Helga –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a la rubia

-Gracias

Volvieron a mirarse con infinito amor, esas miradas que te hacen perderte en tiempo y el lugar, esas miradas que siempre dicen más que mil palabras, esas miradas que te indican que la otra persona no puede ni quiere vivir sin ti, que tu eres importante en su vida, en su universo donde solo existes tú y el infinito amor que te tiene. Lentamente sus labios comenzaron a acercarse para poder por fin encontrarse con las hermosas puertas del amor y aliento, que les daban la bienvenida al paraíso.

.

.

.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Eres Kyle cierto?

-Si… ¿Quién eres?

-Me dijeron que tu estas interesado en Helga Pataki ¿cierto?

-Si… ¿Por qué…?

-Creo que tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien y más si separamos a…esos dos

-¿Cómo?

-Tu solo confía en mi –Dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba con Arnold en su alcoba donde ambos estaban "estudiando" aunque en realidad ella llevaba un buen rato distraída en el aroma a fresas del cabello de Arnold.

-Helga necesitamos terminar este trabajo –Dijo divertido

-Si amor, en un rato cuando termine de aspirar…digo de ver tu he…quiero decir de pensar en las miles de formas que hare papilla al zopenco que se me acerque.

-Si claro –Dijo el rubio divertido mientras le abrazaba cerca de el –Di que estabas oliendo mi cabello, hermosa…

-Si como no

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

-Helga –Tomo la mano de la joven para ponerla en su pecho –Mi corazón late por ti, quiero que sepas que mi corazón es totalmente tuyo y eso nunca pasara –Dijo sonrojado –Te lo prometo amor, jamás cambiara eso, siempre te amare

La rubia le miro sonrojada, sintió que su corazón le salía por sus latidos fuertes que estaban provocando aun el eco de esas hermosas palabras que estaban saliendo de los labios de Arnold.

-También te amo Arnold, también te amare por siempre como hasta ahora lo hecho –Le miraba directa e intensamente a los ojos –Mi corazón siempre será tuyo

-Siempre…

-Por toda la eternidad

-Si –Susurro el rubio antes de volver a besarla, un beso que duraría para ellos como aquel momento por siempre dentro de sus corazones entregándose uno al otro como lo habían prometido en aquel mágico momento.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza pero he tenido meses complicados pero aqui sigo y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, no obtuveron otros fics muchos reviews por lo que decidi actualizar este.**_

 _ **¿quien esta en complot ahora con kyle? ya saben?**_

 _ **segundo mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;D espero poder agradecerles bien en el siguiente capitulo ;D**_

 _ **saludos, lindo fin de semana y felices fiestas ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 REGLAS DEL JUEGO I

_..._

 _Cuando todas las personas parecen estar en tu contra ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Qué más se puede hacer contra la marea cuando todos parecen en tu contra? ¿Qué hacer cuando todos parecen odiar tus decisiones? ¿Qué hacer cuando todos te critican y no están de acuerdo con lo que has decidido?_

 _La verdad es que muchas veces las personas externas en especial nuestros padres que están en desacuerdo en muchas de nuestras decisiones, sobre todo cuando son cosas que ellos no quieren ¿Saben cuál es el verdadero problema? Que ellos realmente lo que desean es que hagamos lo que ellos quieran, no lo que nosotros queramos._

 _Los padres olvidan cuando tuvieron nuestra edad, nosotros no sabemos lo que es ser padre, he aquí la gran disturba que siempre se genera cuando nosotros no estamos de acuerdo y ellos tampoco, por lo que nunca llegamos a un acuerdo…_

 _Ellos olvidan lo que es tener nuestra edad, ellos olvidan quien es dueño de la vida…que es simplemente uno mismo, uno decide sobre su propia vida y sobre lo que desea o no, ¿Cómo hacer que los demás entiendan eso? Si los mismos padres no lo hacen…_

 _¿Qué se puede hacer cuando la marea va contra ti? ¿Qué se necesita hacer para calmar un volcán ardiente? ¿Qué hacer cuando todo un ejército viene contra ti? Todo lo que queda en situaciones desesperantes es solo la fe…la fe de que todo estará bien, la confianza y seguridad de lo que realmente quieres, de lo que deseas para entonces poder alzar la voz y ser valiente para defender tus ideales y tus sueños, ya que sin esos hermosos sueños e ilusiones no seriamos nada, estaríamos vacíos…y sin esas ideas y opiniones no seriamos únicos, espontáneos y reales, simplemente seriamos uno más del montón, entonces me pregunto ¿De qué chispa viviríamos si todo fuera color de rosa o como todos los demás piensan que es lo correcto? ¿Qué sería de la vida sin romper la rutina? La verdad es que no sería vida entonces…hay que romper las reglas de vez en cuando y sobre todo si es por algo que realmente amamos, si es por algo que deseamos y que necesitamos vivir, porque sin esto no habría vida entonces…no viviríamos jamás._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

La razón por la que me encuentro en esta sala, es porque mis padres quieren tener una gran platica conmigo, realmente no entiendo cuál es el maldito problema o de que rayos se están asustando, realmente no entiendo porque últimamente Miriam parece más lucida y Bob parece pasar más tiempo en casa que en el gran emporio de localizadores.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Miriam! –Gritaba Bob mientras solo miraba como se movía de un lado a otro al lado de mi mama y de mí.

-¡También es tu hija!

-¡Tú eres la madre y debes estar más al pendiente de ella!

Últimamente mis padres parecen menos interesados en su vida y más interesados en la mía, lo cual es realmente molesto y frustrante, desearía volver a ser invisible para ellos, hasta Olga parece más interesada en lo que yo hago, ¿Cuándo le importaba tener platicas conmigo, acerca de mi cuerpo? Bien todo esto comenzó gracias a Arnoldo, aunque debo admitirlo también fue mi culpa…

.

.

.

 **(HACE CUATRO DIAS)**

Arnold estaba jugando basquetbol con el resto del equipo, mientras yo estaba sentada en las gradas observándolo la verdad es que me encantaba ver a mi novio cada vez que practicaba pero me ponía realmente mal cuando Lila y sus compinches aparecían de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos.

-¡Eso Arnold! –Grito Lila cuando mi novio había hecho una grandiosa jugada.

Le mire molesta, ella solo me sonrió dulcemente como solía fingir; rodé mis ojos y no dije nada, trataba de guardar mi molestia por Arnold, sabía que no debía distraerlo ni hacer que el entrenador Mitch me sacara de ahí.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Arnold, uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de la escuela ande con ese adefesio –Dijo una joven pelinegra de ojos verdes que estaba al lado de Lila.

-Ya lo sé Melissa, es tan terrible y una pérdida total, pero no podemos hacer nada realmente, lo tiene embrujado…la verdad no quería decir esto pero Helga es…una bruja

La sangre comenzó a hervirme, lástima que Phoebe no haya podido venir para poder advertirme y recordarme por qué no debía hacer ningún escándalo.

-¡Oh! ¿En verdad?

-Si Samantha –Lila miro nerviosa a su otra acompañante, era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, tez blanca y estatura mediana.

-No lo puedo creer, era de esperarse, con razón es tan fea –Susurro Melissa

-Para nosotros es fea, pero realmente era más fea cuando éramos niños, aunque debo admitir que ahora seguramente hizo algún truco para quitarse un poco de su horrible belleza, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda –Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja burlonamente –Creo que es por lastima, si eso debe ser, Arnold solo anda por calidad con Helga

Suficiente.

-¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?! ¡Para tu información, Lila, tu conversación privada no es tan privada y menos cuando la persona afectada esta tan cerca de ti, escuchando todo!

-No trataba de hacerlo privado –Dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja sonriendo aún mas

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Los chicos estaban ya viendo la escena pues los gritos de Helga se escuchaban bastante.

-Dime, ¿por qué crees que ande contigo? Es por lastima es más que obvio… -Lila recibió el puño de acero Pataki que hace mucho no salía a saludar. -¡Aaaah!

-¡Eres una…!

-¡Pataki!

El entrenador se acercó a ellas molesto por la interrupción, aquello también traería consecuencias a Arnold, por supuesto, pero es que Helga había perdido el control, pues no solo fue el puñetazo que le dio de lleno a la cara a Lila, sino que también se había echado encima de ella para seguirle golpeando y de echo eso hacia cuando el entrenador le grito y ella vio que lo que había hecho había ocasionado que el volcán explotara.

Arnold le miraba decepcionado y triste, aquella mirada no la olvidaría tan fácil.

-A la dirección –Dijo el entrenador –La dos y no quiero que vuelvan a venir a mis prácticas para pelear, si quieren hacerlo señoritas se van a la calle, esta es una preparatoria decente, no es correcto que dos señoritas se peleen de esa manera, fuera de mi vista.

Lila fue ayudada a levantarse del suelo, para después salir con sus amigas, Helga dio un último vistazo hacia Arnold pero el rubio miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido, eso era señal de la molestia de su novio, simplemente bajo la mirada y salió de ahí.

.

.

.

-¡Helga! –Estaba ingresando a la cafetería cuando Phoebe le llamo, ella estaba con Gerald y Arnold, quien al verla se acercó a su novia con una pequeña sonrisa, aquello le pareció extraño.

-¿Qué paso?

-Mejor dinos tu Pataki, ¿Cuál será tu castigo? –Dijo Gerald divertido, mientras los rubios tomaban asiento pero con sus manos entrelazadas y con una joven avergonzada por el acto de su novio, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, estaba confundida, el estaba molesto y ahora ¿No?

-Una semana de detención –Murmuro mientras miraba de reojo al rubio

-Que mal estará eso –Dijo sonriendo aún mas

-Suficiente ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-¿Hace cuánto te dieron esa hoja, amor?

-Hace como una hora, no entiendo tu pregunta, Arnold

-Es que fuimos con el entrenador a la dirección, pues escuchamos a Lila burlándose –Dijo mientras su semblante se oscurecía de la molestia –Entonces la directora decidió cambiar los roles, solo tendrás que estar dos días en detención y Lila estará la semana completa y dos días extras por sus mentiras.

-¿De verdad? ¿No es una broma, verdad? Porque si lo es…

-No, no lo es y sabes que es lo mejor –Dijo sonriente pero su mirada tenía algo de malicioso y divertido –Puedes decirle a tu padre que estarás en detención y así no iras a trabajar y estaremos más tiempo juntos por lo menos esta semana –Dijo divertido

-Arnie la influencia de Helga, te hace daño pero es una gran idea, debo admitirlo –Dijo Gerald sonriendo

-¡Es perfecto! Tienes razón, Arnold, lo hare.

-Genial

-Bien iré por un poco de ese pudin, vamos Phoebs –Dijo sonriente la rubia

-De verdad te desconozco viejo –Dijo Gerald mirándolo –Sabes la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

-Solo quiero un tiempo con ella –Dijo mientras miraba suplicante a su amigo y no se echara para atrás.

-Mmm mmm mmm, está bien Arnie pero admítelo, lo que deseas es alejarla del trabajo por Kyle.

El rubio le miro molesto pero debía admitirlo, era por ese idiota –Si –Dijo con un suspiro mientras miraba en dirección a la joven que venía ya con su amiga, sonriente, era perfectamente bella y hermosa toda la rubia, era como mirar el sol de cerca sin temor a ser dañado.

.

.

.

Es tarde Helga estuvo en detención, pero no fue por mucho ya que solo debía estar media hora después de clases, así que en cuanto se cumplió la condena ella salió rápidamente para buscar a su amado rubio, quien la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela.

-Bien y ¿Qué haremos cabeza de balón?

-Sé que te encantara…

Fueron a Slaussen's a tomar una deliciosa malteada de chocolate que tanto amaba la rubia, después de risas y de beber sus malteadas ambos fueron al cine donde se divirtieron burlándose de los demás que estaban asustados por la película de terror, claro al final Arnold le pidió que ya los dejaran, pues estaban a punto de correrlos de la sala.

Cuando dieron las 7 era momento de ir a casa, así que se encaminaron hacia la casa de los Pataki's, se despidieron en la esquina, lo cual le molestaba a la joven, pero el alego que no quería que tuviera problemas así que después de un largo y hermoso beso ambos se despidieron.

Así pasaron los días, yendo a Slaussen's, a jugar, con Gerald y Phoebe al puente o el viejo Pete, hasta que llegaron al jueves.

-¿No hay problema Arnold? –Pregunto nerviosa por enésima vez la rubia

-Claro que no hermosa, mis padres no están en contra de mi relación como los tuyos –Comento mientras ingresaban a la casa –Además mi familia salió, los abuelos tenían cita hoy con su médico y se fueron con mama, mi papa está trabajando y no volverá hasta tarde. –Dijo sonriente

-Vaya –Solo dijo es mientras caminaban por el pasillo para ir a su cuarto, Arnold subió una jarra de limonada y unos sándwiches para comer.

-Bien, podemos hacer la tarea de historia, sé que tienes problemas con esa materia…

-No es eso, pero es aburrida –Dijo defendiéndose la joven mientras tomaba el vaso que Arnold le ofrecía. –Entonces ¿estamos solos?

-Si –Dijo mientras miraba sus cuadernos, pero poco tiempo después las palabras de la joven parecieron reaccionar en su mente y se sonrojo

-Bueno…yo…

Él le miro intensamente su mirada parecían rayos de sol, que provocaban que le ardiera la piel, sintiendo como Arnold la escaneaba completamente de pies a cabeza, provocando que la sangre bombardeara más y más dentro de su ser, provocando que todo se humedeciera.

Se fueron acercando lentamente uno al otro, hasta que culminaron en un hermoso y cálido beso, ambos se ofrecían todo ese amor que tanto anhelaban, ese amor que tanto sus corazones desbordaban por los polos de su piel, ella lo abrazo lentamente mientras que él se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, ninguno sabia como continuar, ni que debían hacer, salvo lo que cada uno sabia, lo que habían escuchado o leído, o visto.

Lentamente ambos se fueron desprendiendo de las prendas que les estorbaban, quedaron en ropa interior, Helga tenía solamente su brassier y Arnold solo su bóxer, ella sentía el miembro de Arnold recargado en su vagina, sabía que estaba excitado lo sentía pues su miembro estaba duro y él se recargaba con mucho deseo.

La rubia se rio al notar que Arnold no podía quitarle el brassier –Yo lo hago –Susurro viéndolo dulcemente –Listo

Las ultimas prendas cayeron y ambos se sentían completamente desnudos, ambos disfrutaban el dulce tacto que la piel del otro les ofrecía, ambos sonrojados y nerviosos, el calor mutuo los envolvía provocando que sus más bajos instintos relucieran.

-Perdón –Dijo el joven pues había intentado meter su miembro sin mucho éxito y la rubia se molestó un poco los intentos le dolieron ya que al parecer había sido en un lugar no indicado para que el ingresara.

-No te preocupes amor –Dijo sonriéndole –Sabes…Arnold…yo…soy…bueno…nunca –Se sonrojo mas

-Yo también –Dijo comprendiendo –Se nota ¿no? –Dijo avergonzado

La rubia le tomo su rostro suavemente entre sus manos –Te amo

El sonrió dulcemente al escuchar esas exquisitas palabras que tanto esperaba oír de nuevo, había llegado a pensar que después de esa pelea por culpa de ese tipo, ella lo había dicho para tratar de que se le pasara el enojo pero ahora podía notar que no era así, ella realmente lo dijo de nuevo.

-¿De verdad? –Susurro con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

-Por supuesto –Dijo la joven sonriéndole –Te amo mucho Arnold Shortman

-Yo a ti también, hermosa princesa –Dijo volviéndola a besar dulcemente provocando que la joven llegara al cielo nuevamente –Ya es tarde –Dijo mirando su reloj, era verdad…las ocho –Te llevare a casa…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, podemos hacerlo después –Susurro sonrojándose mientras trataba de relajarse para que su miembro se relajara y así poder vestirse.

-¿Seguro?

-Si –Dijo mirándola dulcemente –Solo necesito un minuto

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-No, solo necesito un minuto y todo…regresara a la…normalidad

-Bien

Al cabo de diez minutos ambos salieron apresurados hacia la casa de Helga, pero…

-¡Qué bonita jovencita! –Era Bob Pataki

-¡Bob!

-¡Sube al automóvil ahora mismo! ¡Y tú! –Señalo a Arnold -¡Llamare a tus padres ahora mismo!

-Ellos no están señor Pataki pero…

-¡No están! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Estaban solos en la casa! –La rubia se sonrojo levemente al escuchar esa afirmación de su padre.

-No…papa…yo…

-¡Sube al auto! ¡Y tú…no te le acerques más o veras! –Amenazo al rubio quien no se intimido, aunque realmente si se sintió intimidado pero lo que más le preocupaba era Helga…

Bob Pataki dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí con la joven que ya estaba en el automóvil…

.

.

.

 **(PRESENTE)**

-¡Iremos al doctor mañana! –Finalizo el hombre mirando a la joven.

-¡Por dios Bob, no pasó nada! ¡Sigo siendo virgen! –Dijo molesta la joven mientras miraba desafiante a su padre, sin intimidarse o avergonzarse -¡No lo hicimos! ¡Bien ahora me voy!

-¡Estas castigada, todas las tardes iré por ti a la escuela y no hay fiestas, ni salidas, ni celular! –Dijo tomando el celular de la joven

-¡Pero Bob…!

-¡A tu habitación, no discutas más conmigo, Helga, aunque no hayas hecho nada…yo no aceptare nunca a ese niño! ¡No es lo que quiero para ti!

-¡Es mi vida y tú no tienes por qué meterte en ella…!

-¡Soy tu padre y eso me da derecho!

-¡No es verdad, es mi vida! ¡Tú ya la viviste y no me pediste permiso! ¡Hiciste lo que mejor te pareció o lo que te gusto…! ¡Tengo derecho a vivir mi vida como mejor me parezca y no tienes por qué aplastar mis sueños e ilusiones!

-¡Cállate ya Helga!

-¡Ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre! ¡Vaya padre tan…!

Bob dejo caer su mano en la mejilla de su hija quien con el impacto cayó al suelo y se tocó la mejilla sonrojada –Genial lo único que te faltaba, Bob Pataki, pegarme –Dijo con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos –Así será ahora ¿No?

Por la mirada de Bob, paso la sombra de la culpa pero debía hacer lo mejor para su hija así que apretujándose el corazón la miro directamente a los ojos –Si, si no obedeces, las reglas del juego las puedes cambiar tu, si eres obediente yo no tendré problema con muchas cosas pero no estarás con alguien que está destinado al fracaso, no veré tu vida ahí desperdiciada.

-Bravo Bob, ¿juego? ¿Enserio? ¡Qué te parece si mejor juegas con tu vida y dejas vivir a los demás en paz! ¡Te odio! –Dijo saliendo corriendo del lugar ya llorando directo a su habitación.

-No debiste pegarle –Dijo Miriam mirándolo reprochadora mente.

-Cállate, esto es tu culpa por no ser buena madre –Dijo mientras también salía de la sala y dejaba sola a Miriam en el sofá, donde la mujer comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y comprension, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les agrade.**_

 _ **lamento no agradecer uno a uno pero ando a prisa para poder actualizar todos mis fics espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **no lo olviden el fic que tenga mas reviews le dare mas prioridad para actualizarlo diariamente ;D ese sera un regalo jejeje de navidad año nuevo o reyes como lo quieran ver jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana, fin de semana y feliz año nuevo :D**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 REGLAS DEL JUEGO II

_..._

 _¿Cómo poder hacer entender a tus padres, cuando están mal? ¿Cómo es que pueden ser adivinadores y nuestros propios verdugos? ¿Realmente pueden adivinar el futuro? En ocasiones nos dicen si haces aquello, pasara esto y te dolerá, realmente no es que sean adivinos solo son lógicos, en el caso de los accidentes que no son más que una imprudencia de nuestra parte por querer experimentar y hacer cosas nuevas._

 _Cuando se trata de amores, realmente no son lógicos, lo que sucede es que sus experiencias amorosas a lo largo de su vida no han sido del todo buenas y si lo fueron en ocasiones solo es porque ellos creen algo y lo que ellos creen es en absoluta la verdad, al menos para ellos es así, pero ¿En verdad lo es?_

 _En tal caso ¿Cómo puedes correr contra la marea? ¿Cómo poder nadar contra las olas más fuertes de la vida? ¿Cómo poder apagar el fuego de un incendio? ¿Cómo poder apagar la luna? Realmente no se puede, lo único que nos queda es tratar de demostrar que se equivocaron, claro siempre y cuando sin desvivirnos por demostrarlo pues solo debemos dedicarnos a buscar nuestra felicidad, porque finalmente es lo único que nos debe importar, solo se vive una vez en la vida y solo debemos dedicarnos a disfrutarla como mejor nos parezca, mientras seamos felices…aunque en ocasiones es complicado…lograrlo._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

Ambos rubios estaban en el jardín, Arnold se sentía impotente al escuchar lo que paso con sus padres y más porque el no pudo estar ahí con ella para que no le pegaran, podría recibir un balazo por ella, pero que a ella no le pasara ni una mosca frente, ella era su todo.

-Iré a hablar con tu padre –Dijo entre dientes con los puños cerrados

-¿Eso de que nos ayudara?

-Tal vez solo…necesita conocerme más

-Arnold es Big Bob, nunca le cae bien alguien que ya prejuzgo antes de siquiera que lo presentaran –La rubia miro a su novio, pudo notar que el joven molesto –Estoy bien

-No me gusta para nada que te haya pegado –Susurro mientras le miraba más dulcemente y acariciaba suavemente su mejilla

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusto –Susurro bajando la mirada –Bob jamás…me había pegado

-Tal vez sea…mejor terminar –El rubio bajo la mirada también –Te estoy ocasionando muchos problemas y…

-¡¿Estás loco?! No quiero terminar contigo Arnold

-Pero…

-Tú no eres el culpable, mis padres lo son, porque nunca hicieron el menor intento de conocerme ni jamás lo harán, aunque a estas alturas de mi vida, realmente ya no me importa que si quiera lo intenten.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Deben entender en algún momento que no soy más una niña y que menos pueden decidir sobre mi vida –Susurro la joven decidida –Así que…iras a hablar con él, pero si no entiende es su problema ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, como tú quieras amor

-Gracias

Se dieron un cálido y dulce beso, ambos se amaban y deseaban que toda esta tempestad pasara, pues ambos querían estar bien y juntos, pensaban que tal vez los padres de Helga solo debían ver que la relación iba enserio pero…no era así.

.

.

.

Bob Pataki se encontraba ya en espera de su hija menor en la puerta de la preparatoria, aquello era realmente vergonzoso, Bob nunca fue por ella a la primaria o al preescolar y ahora planeaba ser un padre ejemplar, cuando nunca lo fue, era totalmente ridículo.

-Hola Bob –Dijo la joven tranquila mientras caminaba hacia su padre con su novio

El hombre le miro molesto –Creí que había prohibido que te acercaras a mi hija –Comento tratando de contener su molestia aunque era imposible

El rubio quien también estaba molesto le sonrió –Si, pero no la pienso dejar señor Pataki y quisiera que habláramos respecto a mis intenciones con su hija.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, jovencito

-Creo que si, además la que tiene la última palabra es Helga –Susurro mirando con adoración a la rubia, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre

-Ven esta noche a cenar, pero no daré mi consentimiento para que estén juntos y tampoco le quitare el castigo a mi hija

-Bien –Dijo algo molesto –Nos vemos en la noche –Susurro a la joven mientras se alejaba

La rubia asintió y después miro a su padre molesta –No tienes que venir por mi como si fuera una niña de cinco años, ni cuando tenía menos de esa edad ibas por mi

-Cuando tenías cinco años, no tenías ideas locas del amor

-Claro que si –Comento la joven –Solo que nunca te diste cuenta por estar tan ocupado por los negocios de tu empresa

El hombre miro molesto a su hija –Sube al automóvil –Fue todo lo que dijo en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, nunca estuvo muy al pendiente que digamos.

.

.

.

Kyle estaba observando a la joven rubia, que tenía justo enfrente de él, mientras su padre estaba pidiendo al administrador algunas cosas al parecer, aquella joven rubia se había vuelto una total obsesión para él, una meta que debía alcanzar.

-Helga –Le llamo, la rubia solo le miro molesta sin decir nada, solo trataba de ignorarlo –Se que estas molesta porque piensas que yo tengo que ver en lo que Bob desea, pero…quiero que sepas que no es así…yo no te obligare a nada…realmente me…me gustas

La rubia se sonrojo pero siguió sin verlo, trataba de mantener su distancia con aquel joven pues además de prometérselo a Arnold, había algo que no le caía aun bien del todo aquel joven.

-Da igual

-No lo creo, quiero que seamos amigos, Geraldine ¿es tan complicado?

-¿Es tan complicado que me llames Helga?

El joven pelirrojo sonrió –No

-¿Entonces porque lo haces? ¿Para molestarme?

-No

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, nunca dije que no pudiéramos ser amigos, pero realmente no…puedo…no quiero problemas y seamos honestos amigos, no me ves como amiga

-Lo puedo hacer si me dejas

-No lo creo hermano y la verdad no me interesa –Dijo la rubia sin rodeos

-Eso lo veremos –Murmuro cuando la joven dio media vuelta para ir con su padre, el joven pelirrojo sonrió para sí mismo mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto.

.

.

.

En la noche en casa de los Pataki.

-Buenas noches, señora Pataki –Susurro el rubio sonriéndole amablemente y dándole una hermosa rosa blanca a ella y otra por supuesto a su novia, quien le sonrió dulcemente

-Pasa hijo –Dijo Miriam sonriéndole

-Gracias

Bob Pataki se encontraba en la sala viendo sus luchas pero cuando llego Arnold, quito su total atención al televisor y se dedicó a interrogarlo.

-¿Tus padres en que trabajan?

-Mi padre es arqueólogo y trabaja en el museo de Hillwood, mi mama trabaja en el hospital " _La luz"_

-Ya veo y ¿Tu que estudiaras?

-Pues estaba pensando en dos carreras ya sea medicina o arqueología, la verdad lo que mis padres hacen me gusta mucho y…

-Serás un mediocre como ellos ¿No? –El rubio le miro molesto -¿Porque no mejor administrador o contador, abogado? Eso si que deja dinero

-Lo siento señor Pataki pero realmente se estudia para ser feliz haciendo lo que realmente deseas no lo que más deje dinero, no…

-Bueno basta de charlas Miriam ya puso la mesa –Interrumpió la joven

Todos comenzaron a cenar sin ninguna otra interrupción hasta que…

-¿Entonces? Si decides estudiar alguna carrera interesante tal vez logre colocarte en alguna parte en la empresa de los localizadores, hijo

-Se lo agradezco pero no gracias –Dijo el rubio amablemente aunque por dentro estaba que estallaba de enojo

-Qué pena, hablando de otra cosa –Miro a su hija –No he dado permiso para que sean novios y ahora menos al saber que serás un fracasado

Ahora si el rubio estallo -¡Disculpe! Pero entonces me está diciendo que para estar con Helga, debo ser multimillonario o estudiar algo que usted quiere

-Solo veo que tu futuro no es prometedor y por lo tanto no puedes darle una vida a mi hija, una vida que merece

-¡El dinero no lo es todo señor Pataki! ¡El dinero no compra amor, ni salud, ni felicidad!

-¡Si es lo que dicen los mediocres como tú!

-¡Bob!

-¡Tú no te metas Helga!

-¡Lo único que usted sabe hacer es gritar e imponer su voluntad!

-¡No dejare que mi hija pierda su tiempo con alguien como tú!

Arnold miro desafiante a Bob Pataki, no le temía y nada impediría que estuviera con Helga, al menos ese fue su pensamiento en aquel momento.

-La que decide es ella, señor Pataki yo no tengo ninguna mala intención con su hija, yo la amo y mientras ella me quiera a su lado, lo hare. –Sentencio –Sé que usted ya impuso las reglas del juego sobre la mesa, pero lamento mucho no ser alguien que usted desea pero al final…le debo de gustar a ella no a nadie más –Miro a la rubia intensamente mientras ella le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa dulce –Me retiro y gracias por todo, cocina excelentemente bien señora Pataki, nos vemos

Helga le siguió, Arnold trataba de estar tranquilo pero no pudo evitar escuchar aun las palabras de Bob Pataki en su mente, ¿Qué tal si tenía razón?

-Nos vemos mañana, Helga

-Arnold –Le llamo antes de que terminara de dar media vuelta -¿Estas bien? Perdona por todo –Susurro avergonzada

El rubio se acercó con una hermosa sonrisa dulce para acariciarle su mejilla –Descuida, no fue tu culpa amor

-Claro que si…ese Bob es algo extraño últimamente y yo…debí de haberle impuesto yo las reglas no el a mí.

-Finalmente es tu padre, Helga, aunque de algo puedes estar segura –Sonrió –Si te amo, princesa

Su corazón brinco de felicidad al tenerlo tan cerca y susurrándole esa maravillosa palabra de amor, era increíble que con cinco letras su corazón pudiera hincharse de tanta felicidad.

-Yo también te amo mi amor –Susurro sonrojada

-Me gusta que me digas así

-Lo se

Ambos se dieron un pequeño suave y cálido beso, lleno de ternura y de amor que esperaban que como ese beso lleno de amor infinito pudieran durar por toda la eternidad amándose y compartiendo aquella felicidad que ambos sentían uno por el otro, deseaban que aquel sentimiento nunca desapareciera, que nunca se acabara el amor, los cariños, el suave aliento de uno al otro susurrándose palabras de aliento y amor.

-Nos vemos mañana amor

-Hasta mañana –Helga lo vio partir y después regreso al interior de la casa, donde encontró a sus padres aun en la misma posición, Bob mirando aun molesto hacia la dirección donde hacía unos minutos había estado Arnold, Miriam mirando con algo de sorpresa y miedo a su esposo.

Realmente era una escena cómica y para la rubia era sorprendente que ninguno de los dos dijera nada y solo se quedaran en sus pensamientos, molesta se acercó a ellos para hablarles, aunque ya estaba algo cansada para discutir, así que decidió que por ese día era suficiente.

-Me voy a dormir –Anuncio la joven después de ver a su novio partir, Bob no dijo nada por aquella ocasión pero sabía la rubia que él no estaría feliz y menos por las verdades que toco Arnold y que ella no había podido decirle, claro que pudo haberlo dicho de un mejor modo pero no lo culpaba, al final de cuentas su padre había impuesto las reglas del juego al ser tan irracional y tan estricto con algo que no le correspondía a él decidir si no a ella.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora, pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **he estado algo malita y de echo llevaba tres semanas ya con esta infeccion, ahorita estoy inyectandome espero que con eso ya se acabe esta tortura pues no me dejaba hacer nada :(**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por su paciencia y apoyo, respondere reviews en el siguiente capitulo :D**_

 _ **recuerden que por el fic que mas voten sera el que tenga mas prioridad, se que no lo cumpli la semana pasada pero en verdad no me sentia bien pero esta vez ya no sera asi, asi que voten ;D**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia y semana :D**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 COMPLICACIONES

_A veces las palabras de algunas o ciertas personas logran afectar tanto que provocan que realmente lo creamos…. ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado? ¿Han sentido miedo de que todo lo que dicen se vuelva realidad? Yo si…_

 _Es que realmente que es lo que ocurre aquí…es que no se tiene la suficiente confianza y fe en uno mismo que por esa razón se termina creyendo en lo que los demás pueden opinar y decir sobre nuestra persona…de nosotros depende si hacemos o no caso, nosotros deberíamos ser los primeros defensores de nosotros mismos no de los demás, al final nadie lo agradece cuando no son nada de nosotros._

 _La seguridad, es tan importante y tan imposible obtenerla cuando no se tuvo una familia estable y feliz…mi caso es diferente sé que tengo una hermosa familia diferente al vínculo que tuvo aquella persona que tanto amo, pero…me afectaba mucho lo de mis padres ¿A qué niño no? Entonces la seguridad que debes sentir con ellos ¿Dónde quedo en mi caso? Realmente…no la sentí hasta que ellos volvieron…mis abuelos son excelentes pero…los padres son lo primordial en la vida de cualquier ser humano, cuando no están o están muy ausentes la seguridad…sale por la ventana de nuestros hogares._

 _La seguridad que se tiene en nosotros mismo para hacer las cosas va vinculado a la confianza, confianza que en lo que estás haciendo saldrá bien, que todo saldrá como uno lo desea porque realmente confiamos en que podemos, la fe también va vinculada a estas dos importantes partes porque es tener la suficiente fe que lograremos llegar a la meta que tanto soñamos, tal vez muchos dicen que nos ilusionamos y somos muy soñadores cuando queremos cosas grandes pero… ¿Qué no los sueños son parte y una base importante para lograr que tengamos perseverancia y recompensas? Claro que sí lo son, son importantes también estas dos…pero si no tenemos la primera base… ¿Cómo llegamos al objetivo? Les digo…no se puede sin lo primero._

 _A.P.S_

Aquella mañana la rubia se despertó más temprano de lo normal, tal vez era por los nervios de los exámenes finales, realmente aquel año había ido volándose, bajo rápidamente las escaleras una vez que estuvo lista y…

-Hermanita bebe

-¿Qué ocurre Olga que…?

Olga hacia unos meses se había ido de la casa porque su esposo hacia le había decidido, no había dicho más que ello, sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo en el primer momento pero la dejaron ir y ahora al parecer.

-¡Ven a conocer a tu sobrinita hermanita! –Dijo sonriéndole a Helga, quien le miro algo sorprendida y un poco más interesada se acercó, la pequeña bebe estaba envuelta en la manta que su hermana le había puesto, se veía roja y estaba muy pequeña, la tez estaba blanca por cómo se podía apreciar en donde no estaban las manchitas rojas, tenía pequeños cabellos rubios que salían de su gorrita, se veía realmente extraña aquella bebe que su hermana estuvo llevando en su vientre por nueve meses.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí, Helga, porque yo debo ir a trabajar y…

-Ya me voy a la escuela

-Pero debes ayudarnos a cuidar a…

-Lo siento Bob, pero estoy en exámenes

-No es porque vas con ese bueno para nada ¿Verdad?

-Arnold también estudia papa, es imposible no verlo y no, es la verdad estoy en exámenes finales el mes que entra ya entro a tercer y último grado de preparatoria por si se te había olvidado.

-Claro que no se me olvida, Olga

-Si como no

-Debes quedarte en casa, además ya te dije que no harás exámenes a la universidad yo ya te pague el primer año de la universidad privada de Hillwood, ya estas dentro y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

-Vamos Bob ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! No iré a la universidad de Hillwood, quiero ir a New York, estudiare literatura y no me lo impedirás.

-Claro que sí, aun eres menor de edad y soy tu padre y…

-No me importa

-Helga, hermanita bebe no…

-Cállate Olga, mejor no te metas donde nadie te llama, me voy a la escuela –Dijo la rubia molesta caminando hacia la puerta, Bob solo la miro irse, tratando de controlarse pero si la jovencita creía que se saldría con la suya él no lo permitiría.

.

.

.

Llego a la escuela sin ningún otro contratiempo, inmediatamente comenzaron sus exámenes y más estrés para la joven, pues debía ser realmente buena si deseaba tener los créditos suficientes para poder ser aceptada en una de las universidades que deseaba.

-¡Arnold! –Dijo al ver a su novio ingresar a la cafetería, necesitaba un poco de ayuda para su examen de historia pero el rubio cuando le miro fue algo fingido al menos para ella, pues se veía bien pero realmente no estaba bien y lo sabía.

-Hola –Fue todo lo que dijo dándole una simple y cotidiana sonrisa, últimamente su novio era un poco cortante y frio con ella, pensaba que se debía a los exámenes pero también a lo que su familia decía de él, tal vez eso era lo que más influía.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto algo cansada y molesta por la actitud de su novio

-No

El rubio trato de sonreír pero era imposible no lograba engañarla y se maldecía por eso.

-Bien quiero que me digas ¿Qué rayos pasa?

-Dije que nada Helga

-Vamos Arnold, no soy tonta, sé que pasa algo

-Hablamos luego –Susurro el rubio mirando alrededor, donde sus amigos trataban de hacer sus cosas pero los miraban de reojo

-Bien

-¿Quieres ayuda con eso? –Pregunto el rubio mirando a la joven que estaba tratando de repasar lo que decían sus apuntes

-No te preocupes…puedo…yo… -Murmuraba la joven tratando de contener las lágrimas, pues realmente le afectaba mucho que a veces no entendiera a su novio.

-Vamos te ayudo, amor –Susurro mientras tomaba su mano –Perdóname –Dijo tratando de que su semblante cambiara pues odiaba mirarle mal a Helga, no quería hacerla sufrir eso era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo.

-Solo quiero saber ¿Qué te pasa, Arnold? –Dijo la rubia tranquila mirándole profundamente con esos hermosos ojos profundos y azules que el rubio tanto amaba.

-Nada, amor –Dijo sonriéndole –Hablamos en la tarde cuando…estemos más tranquilos ¿Te parece?

-Bien

Se dispusieron a ver los apuntes de la rubia para ayudarle a repasar, sin ningún otro comentario que no fuera de la escuela y los exámenes.

.

.

.

-Te lo advierto Miriam no tolerare mas esta situación –Decía Bob Pataki mientras tomaba las llaves del automóvil para ir por su hija menor –Esa niña no entiende, todos los días que voy veo cerca a ese tal Arnold de ella, ese chico tampoco ha entendido y eso que he hablado con el mas de una vez.

-Creo que ellos realmente solo quieren estar juntos Bob, pienso que entre más le prohibamos a Helga que…

-Tu no piensas Miriam mejor cállate dices puras estupideces, lo que la niña necesita es que se le meta en cintura, no estará haciendo su voluntad como siempre, la hemos consentido mucho y es tu culpa –Dijo realmente molesto el hombre mirando a su esposa, quien no dijo nada prefirió callarse

-Papito no creo que sea la solución –Comento Olga que estaba ingresando a la alcoba de sus padres.

-No, esa niña no me hace caso… -Murmuraba Bob –Tal vez sea mejor enviarla a un internado, lejos de aquí…si eso es

-¡Papa!

-Iré por Helga, nos vemos al rato –Dijo ignorándola y simplemente pasando de largo por ambas rubias, quienes simplemente se miraron con el semblante triste.

Olga miraba a su madre quien realmente no se veía nada bien aquella gran tristeza que reflejaba era inmensa, tal vez después de tantos años por fin veía las cosas que Helga siempre decía, tal vez por fin se daba cuenta del error que sus padres cometieron con ella y con su hermana, una en un pedestal primero y la otra no, ahora era diferente y Helga no estaba precisamente en un pedestal y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

.

.

.

Los rubios se encontraban en el patio de la preparatoria, ambos estaban sentados en la banca, aquella banca que se había convertido últimamente en el lugar de esperar a que la rubia se fuera con Bob Pataki, como si fuese una pequeña niña de 5 años, aquello era molesto no solo para ella, sino para Arnold.

-Helga

-¿Me dirás que pasa por fin?

El rubio desvió la mirada de aquellos zafiros azules, no podía mirarla a los ojos y decir lo que iba a decir. –Creo que…lo mejor es…para ti y creo que también para mí lo mejor es…

-Ve al grano Arnoldo

Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y entonces soltó la frase que más odiaba la rubia y odiaría por el resto de su vida –Creo que es mejor terminar

La joven abrió sus ojos bruscamente ante lo que había escuchado sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, de no ser porque vio como los labios de Arnold se habían movido, pudo creer que era producto de su imaginación y que debía dejar de alucinar pero, no….fue verdad y él lo dijo

-¿Porque? –El rubio le miro, ella estaba triste pero no lloraba, no sabía cómo lo lograba la joven pero a veces lograba ser fuerte ante él, aquello le gustaba de ella pero en esos momentos no le agradaba mucho.

-Porque… -" _Debes de hacerlo, Arnold"_ pensaba mientras la voz de aquel hombre retumbaba en su cabeza _"Piensa en el futuro que ella se merece y que dejara por ti, ella no merece vivir con alguien que no pueda estar a su altura…sé que eres un buen chico Arnold pero ella…se merece alguien mejor"_ –Ya…ya…no te amo –Dijo tratando de aguantar la respiración, sin mirarla a los ojos, temía que si lo hacía lloraría entonces.

-¿Qué? –La rubia sentía su corazón partir en mil pedazos al escuchar aquellas palabras del rubio, con ojos cristalinos y que le nublaban un poco la vista le exigió que le mirara –Dímelo bien Arnold, mírame –Dijo conteniendo el llanto -¡¿No me amas?! Dímelo…mirándome

El rubio le miro incómodamente –Yo…

-Dilo

-Yo…no…

-¡Vamos dímelo Arnoldo!

El rubio no pudo –Creo que es mejor terminar Helga, porque te estoy ocasionando problemas

-Ese no es un problema

-Helga –Le tomo de la mano –Lo mejor para ti es terminar –Le sonrió débilmente –Lo hago por eso y porque también es mejor para mí, no me gusta estar así…no nos podemos ver, no puedo estar bien contigo, te tratan como a una niña y….comienzo a hartarme

-Arnold me faltan meses para que sea mayor de edad.

-Helga acabas de cumplir diecisiete

-Ya hay un avance ¿no? Mi cumpleaños fue hace unos días, pronto estaremos en tercer año e ira la cuenta regresiva, nos podremos ir…

-Ni siquiera iremos a la misma escuela

-Vamos ¿Porque tanto pesimismo? No eres el Arnold que conocí

-Crecemos Helga, y las cosas no son tan fáciles como cuando teníamos nueve años o menos

-¿Porque el cambio tan repentino? Tú no eras así, Arnold

-Ya tome una decisión Helga

-No me parece tu decisión, solo lo haces porque seguramente lo que dijo Bob te lo creíste

Arnold abrió los ojos, sorprendido pero trato de cambiar rápidamente su semblante.

-No es por eso…solo que he estado pensando Helga, iremos a diferentes caminos y…solo lo estoy terminando antes de tiempo, Helga

-Arnold…

-Lo lamento, debo irme

-Pero…

-Esto termino por favor –Arnold se puso de pie pero Helga lo detuvo –Helga por favor

-Por favor tu Arnold, no puedes…no…

Vio las lágrimas en los ojos hermosos de la rubia, aquello le partió terriblemente el corazón era como si su corazón fuera expuesto a fuego ardiente. –Yo…

-Arnold… -Susurro la rubia conteniendo un sollozo

-No…no puedo –Se dijo a si mismo el rubio pero trataba de zafarse suavemente de la rubia cuando…

-¡Helga! –Bob estaba dentro de la escuela mirando molesto a los rubios, quienes se separaron inmediatamente, Arnold miraba molesto al adulto quien no se intimido tampoco.

-¡Demonios Bob, ¿Qué acaso no puedes esperar en el auto…?!

-¡Cállate jovencita! Te había dicho que te alejaras de mi hija, como veo que no entiendes jovencito no me queda más remedio que tomar cartas sobre el asunto

-Bob basta… -Tomo a la rubia del brazo bruscamente provocando que la rubia se quejara

Arnold trato de que la soltara pero el hombre estaba fuera de sí…

-¡Señor Pataki basta! ¡Suéltela la está lastimando!

-¡Helga iras a un internado, lejos de aquí! –Dijo molesto

-¡¿Qué?!

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y sintieron su corazón quebrar, Arnold había tratado de evitar aquello, era increíble que no lo hubiera logrado, sin Helga cerca…su vida nunca sería igual.

-¡Vámonos! –Empujo a la rubia mientras Arnold miraba atormentado aquella situación

-¡Suéltame papa! ¡Arnold! –Grito la rubia en su desesperación

-¡Helga! –Quiso correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos, pero le llevaban una ventaja brutal y cuando llego al automóvil, Bob Pataki ya había encendido el automóvil y conducía como loco.

Recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con el hombre, había tratado de evitar con todas sus fuerzas que pasara esto, por eso terminaba con ella, por eso… había estado así los últimos meses….que desperdicio.

 **FLASH BACK**

Días después de su cena con los Pataki, el rubio se encontraba muy pensativo con lo que el gran Bob le había dicho, no le quería dar la razón pero comenzaba a sentir miedo de que no pudiera ser lo que él esperaba ser y que eso conllevara a que no se mereciera a Helga.

Sonó el timbre y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la casa de huéspedes y entonces…

-¿Señor Pataki? –Dijo con sorpresa

-Si como sea, solo vine rápido para platicar contigo –Dijo molesto -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante –Dijo el rubio haciéndose a un lado

-Bien Alfred…

-Es Arnold

-Como sea…iré directo al grano –Dijo el gran Bob mirando con asco aquella casona vieja. –No te quiero cerca de mi hija

-Con todo respeto señor Pataki, como le dije aquella vez eso lo decidirá Helga y…

-Amigo, Helga es menor de edad y ella hará lo que yo le diga –Dijo molesto –Mira Arnold, sé que Helga te quiere, pero seamos sinceros ¿Qué tipo de vida le podrías dar? En este momento la más miserable de todas porque ni trabajo tienes…

-Trabajo en la…

-Si lo sé y no es trabajo, por eso saque a Helga de ahí, apenas ingresaras a la universidad eso si te aceptan –Arnold sentía su interior arder de molestia –Si no te aceptan ¿Qué harás? Perderás un semestre para intentarlo y si no te quedas será lo mismo ¿no? Entonces perderás un año de tu vida intentando ingresar a una escuela ¿Luego qué?

-Con todo respeto señor Pataki eso es algo que no sabemos ni tampoco le incumbe –Dijo el rubio molesto

-Lo sé, pero si me importa el bienestar y felicidad de Helga, si no logras nada de tu vida ¿Qué vida le espera a tu lado? Imagino que deseas casarte ¿no?

-Si

-¿Con mi hija?

-Eso me encantaría –Dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Si no tienes un trabajo decente y no consigues nada ¿Qué le darás? ¿Cómo la mantendrás? ¿Qué comerán? Si tienen hijos ¿Cómo los mantendrán? Seamos muy sinceros, Arnold, lo que son los padres es lo que terminan siendo los hijos, es decir serás un mediocre y yo no quiero que mi hija sea esposa de un mediocre –Dijo imponiéndose ante el rubio

-Eso no lo sabe y no tengo porque estar aguantando sus groserías, así que por favor váyase de mi casa.

-Bien pero quedas advertido –Se acercó a la puerta –Si no te separas de Helga, me la llevare lejos muy lejos de aquí y nunca sabrás mas de ella –Sentencio –Aléjate de ella, sino atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué? –El señor salió de la casa de huéspedes sin mirar a Arnold, quien quedo sorprendido.

¿Cómo era posible que un padre fuera así con su hija? ¿Cómo podía preferir imponer sus deseos y voluntad en vez de poner la felicidad de su hija antes? Ahora entendía muchas cosas del pasado y que formaban parte del presente de la rubia.

 **END FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _Helga…"_ Arnold miraba hacia en dirección donde el automóvil desapareció _"No te preocupes amor…te ayudare…aunque haga un sacrificio…aunque me termines odiando…"_ pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de los Pataki.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **perdon por la tardanza, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews ;D agradecere personalmente en el siguiente capitulo, espero que el capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **recuerden votar ;D por su fic y sera actualizado diaramente y el fin de semana :D normalmente no actualizo en fin pero el fic que gane se actualizara el sabado o domingo depende en cuanto tiempo termine el capitulo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 UN SACRIFICIO

**CAPITULO 13 UN CORAZON ROTO**

A veces para lograr algo que realmente deseas es necesario realizar un sacrificio, muchas veces todos evitamos esto pues no deseamos realizar ningún tipo de sacrificio, simplemente porque somos humanos y nunca deseamos sufrir o ver sufrir a otros por nuestras decisiones pero a veces son necesarias para poder lograr algún objetivo.

A veces aquellos simples sacrificios por amor son bien recompensados en un futuro aunque de momento estemos que nos lleve la… pero muchas otras veces una contraparte afectada decide en algún punto que no desea perder, que prefiere mil veces luchar con uñas y dientes antes de renunciar a aquello que tanto a amado, aquello que le da vida y color a su vida, aquello que hace vibrar su alma y corazón como si fuera a estallar, por eso no desea sacrificar nada y entonces…comienza más peleas y luchas y sobre todo…tratan de no haber un corazón roto.

A.P.S

* * *

Helga se encontraba en su alcoba sin hacer la maleta que le habían ordenado, aquel día era una total batalla campal entre sus padres y Olga, aunque no entendía porque su hermana se metía, el asunto era con ella y con su padre y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer no así de simple, ni tan rápido, pelearía estaba dispuesta, solo requería a Arnold, solo eso.

-Niña ya hiciste la maleta ¿Verdad?

-No Bob –Contesto con simpleza y tranquilidad mientras salía de su alcoba.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡El avión sale en unas horas y…!

-¡No me iré! –Dejo a un lado su autocontrol y enfrento a su padre, quien contuvo un momento la respiración al ver como la rubia le había alzado la voz.

-Eres menor de edad y yo…

-No eres mi dueño papa –Dijo la rubia mirándole desafiante, no estaba dispuesta a agachar la cabeza cuando nunca lo había hecho, simplemente debía sacar la gran fiera que siempre llevaba puesta en su vida, una vida que sus padres nunca prestaron atención por estar entretenidos con su hermana y sus cosas, por lo que no podían exigirle que ahora dejara que ellos ingresaran así como así a su vida y bajara la cabeza al ser "regañada"

-Helga, harás lo que… –La rubia bajo las escaleras –Te estoy hablando jovencita –Dijo alzando un poco la voz -¡Helga Geraldine Pataki ven aquí ahora mismo!

-No papa, perdiste tu toque hace años, realmente ¿Tú crees que me intimidaras con ese tono? Cuando nunca me pusiste atención ¿Enserio?

Su padre se estaba debatiendo entre si gritarle o pegarle, lo pudo ver sus ojos azules debatiéndose entre golpearla o seguirle gritando, tal vez también se dio cuenta de lo primero puesto que su papa se quitó el cinturón que traía y se acercaba a ella pero no se intimido.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, Miriam quien miraba con preocupación a su esposo e hija, se acercó rápidamente a abrir y entonces observo a aquel joven con cabeza de balón pero ni su hija ni esposo se percataron de nada, seguían en su discusión.

-¡Basta niña, te iras al internado Jefferson hoy mismo! ¡Es una orden!

-¡Te dije que no lo hare, no soy de tu propiedad, Bob y tu mandas sobre mi vida solo porque…! –La mano de Bob se alzó rápidamente amenazando con estrellarse en el rostro de la rubia pero fueron solo fracciones de segundo, solo fracciones, Helga vio a Arnold sorprendida frente a ella, defendiéndola como muchas veces imagino aunque no lo había pensado de aquella forma pero aun así le agrado la idea.

-Basta Bob Pataki –Dijo fríamente, le veía extraño, algo andaba mal.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres aquí niño?! ¡No te metas, esto es entre mi hija y yo!

-Más le vale no tocarla –Susurro el rubio audiblemente y era una amenaza, sutil tal vez pero no dejaba de ser una amenaza. Sonaba tranquilo pero realmente se le veía furioso. –Vine a hablar con usted

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Arnold y menos decirme como tratar a mi hija –Dijo bajando por completo su mano con el cinturón y mirando retadoramente al rubio pero este estaba de pronto con una energía renovada y no parecía temerle -¿De qué quieres hablar?

-A solas –Dijo mirando hacia el salón de trofeos haciéndole una seña a Bob.

-Llevo prisa…

-No le quitare el tiempo, serán solo unos minutos

-Bien –Se volvió solo para mirar a Helga –Vete a tu cuarto niña y obedece o…ya veras

Arnold miro rápidamente a la rubia –No te preocupes –Fue todo lo que dijo y le dio una sonrisa dulce rápida y fugazmente antes de seguir a su padre, pero ella no se movió prefiero esperar por ahí, sin hacerle caso a Miriam.

Dentro del salón…

-¿Dime que quieres? Que sea rápido debo ir al aeropuerto

El rubio le miro molesto –Señor Pataki me alejare de Helga para siempre, pero con la condición que la deje hacer lo que ella ama –Dijo mirándole retadoramente –Debe prometer que ella estará feliz, estudiando lo que ama, solo así yo cumpliré mi promesa y créame que me enterare de si cumple o no –Sonrió de lado –Tengo fuentes muy confiables, unas que usted nunca tendrá –Le miro con superioridad como si Bob Pataki nunca conocería sus fuentes –Así que ¿Qué dice?

-No puedo dejar que mi hija…

-Le voy a complacer en algo quédese satisfecho por eso, yo me alejare por ella porque no soy digno aun –Hizo énfasis –De ella, claro eso según usted pero por ahora dejare que sea así por el bien de Helga, si usted se la lleva este último año no podrá ingresar a la universidad que ella desea y no puedo permitirlo pero… -Le miro oscuramente mientras sonreía soberbiamente –Si usted no cumple con lo acordado le prometo que buscare a su hija y me la robare –Sonrió aún más –Se lo prometo.

Bob estaba sorprendido nunca alguien le había hablado de tal modo, pero aún le faltaba, pues si era digno de su hija él debía ser algo más que aquello pero sonrió con grado aunque no demostró que era porque realmente aquel rubio le recordaba a alguien –Bien, es una promesa pero…si no la cumples me la llevare para siempre

-Claro –Susurro mirándole molesto aunque aún conservaba esa sonrisa burlona –Nos vemos…Otra cosa señor Pataki, déjeme a mí el alejar a Helga…lo hare con mayor sutileza que usted –Dijo molesto al ver de nuevo el cinturón en la mano del hombre.

Helga salió de su escondite al ver salir al rubio pero el solo le miro una fracción de segundos antes de salir rápidamente sin darle tiempo a decir nada de su casa, solo le miro preocupada y sorprendida, estaba por salir detrás de él, pero su padre apareció.

-No iras al internado, hija –Dijo sonriendo –Ahora ve a tu cuarto, debes ayudarnos con el nuevo bebe y es una orden.

La rubia le fulmino con la mirada y decidió que era mejor ir y enviarle un mensaje al rubio para saber que paso, no había escuchado nada de gritos ni discusiones solo una tranquila charla que apenas se podía distinguir una palabra de otra.

.

.

.

Era de madrugada ya, la rubia miro su teléfono hacía ya más de dos horas que le había enviado al rubia su último mensaje, le había enviado tantos que se terminó su saldo, pero era porque a la veintisieteava llamada se había rendido de que le enviara al buzón del joven, en la casa de huéspedes solo marco dos veces y ambas le dijeron que el rubio estaba ocupado ya sea durmiendo o en el baño, ella no era tonta aquel joven se le había negado, suspiro pesadamente antes de dejar caer unas lágrimas su teléfono sonó, era Arnold.

-¿Helga?

-Arnold –Susurro aliviada y quitándose las lágrimas -¿Porque no me respondes estúpido cabeza de balón? ¿Qué es lo que…?

-Lo lamento Helga –Le corto rápidamente –Ya no me envíes mensajes, ya no me busques…no quiero nada que ver contigo –Dijo rápidamente destrozándole su corazón que ya estaba mal de por sí.

-¿Porque? ¡Y dame una buena explicación!

-Lo he estado pensando –Murmuro –Creo que no tengo porque soportar los malos tratos de tu familia

La rubia se sorprendió ante esto –Pero…

-Déjame terminar, no quiero ni tengo ganas de lidiar con un padre posesivo, una madre distraída todo el tiempo, ni con una hermana metiche que me envié mensajes de texto diciendo que te deje en paz por tu bien –Lo cual era verdad –No quiero salir con una niña mimada y protegida por sus padres –Sabia que no era del todo cierto pero debía hacerlo, le dolía decirle tales cosas pero debía pasar…por su bien…por el futuro de ella, era fuerte y lograría salir del hoyo donde hoy la dejaba y aun así el estaría ahí –Por favor entiéndeme, el amor se salió cuando tu familia entro, quiero una mujer Helga, no a una niña de cinco años que no pueda dar un paso sin que tenga a su familia detrás.

Lagrimas…perfecto –Yo…

-No te amo ya, realmente creo que es mejor así, es mejor terminar antes de que pase algo de lo cual nos arrepentiremos por el resto de nuestras vidas, por favor compréndeme y perdóname

-¿Entonces tu amor no era como decías no? –Le pico más por molesta que porque quisiera lastimarse más a si misma pero debía preguntar.

-Tienes razón y por eso es injusto para ti Helga, no mereces esto, si no alguien que te amé como tu amas –Le dolió claro que le dolió, le amaba más que nada en el mundo, se había enamorado hace tanto de su abusadora personal, pero no podía, debía hacerlo el, sacrificarse por ella.

-Qué bueno que me lo dices, hipócrita, deberé tener mucho cuidado contigo, no quiero volver a verte, idiota –Dijo con todo el rencor y odio posible, Arnold no dijo nada acepto la condena y el insulto, se lo merecía pero ella estaría bien eso le daba fuerzas –No vuelvas a buscarme

-Te lo prometo –Murmuro provocando lágrimas en la joven que contuvo un sollozo

-Te odio

-Adiós y por favor no te rindas, sigue luchando por tu sueños y…

-¡No me digas que hacer Arnold Shortman, eres un idiota! –Dijo alzando la voz y soltando un sollozo que fue audible para el rubio quien sintió su corazón partir seré en mil pedazos pero antes de decir algo ella colgó.

.

.

.

-Buenos días Helga

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

Olga se quedó impactada por el modo de contestar de la joven, siempre había sido malhumorada pero ahora no solo le contesto mal si no que su mirada era como si quisiera estrangularla, algo que ocasiono escalofríos a la rubia mayor. –Yo…

-Déjame decirte algo Olga, si tú piensas que estaré aquí encerrada todas las vacaciones de verano porque papa y tú, y Miriam también lograron su cometido, estas muy equivocada, me iré con Phoebe y más te vale que alejes tus sucias manos de mí, no te quiero Olga y si en algún momento te quise, con lo que hiciste en mi relación con esa persona, hizo que el poco cariño se esfumara ¿Captas?

-Pero es por tu bien, Helga

-¡¿Por el bien de quien Olga?! Yo no veo aquí más que el bien de todos, hasta el tuyo –Le miro aún más molesta –Sé que tú y tu esposo están teniendo problemas y seguramente quieres que yo me case con Kyle por la misma razón que papa porque es una garantía de que el emporio de localizadores no se venga a pique, que codiciosa te has vuelto pero sabes algo…no lo hare.

-Pero…

-Por mí que esa empresa se vaya a la mierda –Soltó, dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, mientras su hermana daba un pequeño grito ahogado por la palabra usada por ella, pero no le importaba estaba harta.

-¿A dónde jovencita? –Dijo Bob al mirar que llevaba una maleta

-Iré con Phoebe como cada verano.

-Necesito que ayudes a Olga

-¡¿Olga?! ¡Siempre Olga! Bien pues dile a tu fabulosa hija perfecta que ella se case con un multimillonario para que tu empresa no vaya a quiebra o para que se haga más grande o yo que se que es lo que quieres o planeas pero a mí, déjame en paz, no cuidare a Olga o a su hija, porque no es mi responsabilidad papa y no soy feliz a su lado ni aquí, así que no me molestes hoy no estoy de humor y si quieres castigarme cuando vuelva, pues hazlo, pero sabes que ya había planeado como cada verano irme con Phoebe y tu había dado tu autorización

-Eso fue antes de que anduvieras con ese niño con…

-Ya se acabó papa, ¿Estarás feliz no? Terminaste con mi relación con Arnold –Dolor –Me voy

-Si es así, está bien puedes ir –Murmuro mientras una sonrisa triunfal salía de sus labios, lo cual noto Helga pero decidió no darle importancia.

Al llegar con Phoebe la rubia solo supo tirarse al drama, llorar como nunca lo había hecho, dejar que su amiga la consolara y que le permitiera quedarse con ella, no quería ver a nadie y menos sabia como le haría al volver a su último año de preparatoria no deseaba ver a ese rubio y menos ver que tal vez…tal vez el muy sinvergüenza ya estuviera con alguna de las que andaban tras él.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores,_**

 ** _uu lo lamento si lo se fue mucho tiempo perdonenme :(_**

 ** _pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, la verdad a mi me gusto y hasta llore mientras lo escribia jijij :3 no hablo enserio si lo hice me recordo algo que he vivido tambien jejeje como se los dije este fic tiene mucho de mi por eso espero que les siga gustando_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, lamento no agradecer uno a uno pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos y eso me agrada, me encanta y motiva ver que les guste y tambein las criticas constructivas claro que me ayudan a mejorar para ustedes :D_**

 ** _gracias y lindo fin de semana ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	14. CAPITULO 14 BRING ME TO LIFE

**CAPITULO 14 UNA HERIDA, OTRA MAS**

* * *

 _La vida me ha puesto duras pruebas…pruebas que he tenido que soportar, cuando la gente que supuestamente debió ser la que estuvo ahí alentándome a tener seguridad en mi misma y a luchar por lo que quería no estuvo ¿Qué queda? Yo les diré, no hay nada._

 _La inseguridad que a veces muchos jóvenes o niños tienen en su mayoría o más bien en su totalidad viene de casa, la ausencia de padres, la poca atención e incluso las pérdidas de estas figuras paternas o muy apegadas a los niños provocan la inseguridad, inseguridad que debería ser detectada por alguien cercano a ellos para infundírselas nuevamente y no permitir que crezcan con esto pues pueden ser fatales en la vida de ese pequeño._

 _¿Cómo hacer algo que nunca te enseñaron? ¿Cómo seguir cuando la vida no ha sido amable contigo? A veces es complicado seguir al haber perdido la musa de tus sueños, la persona que hace que tu vida sea vida y no una obscuridad total del corazón._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Era final de vacaciones ya, la rubia no había reencontrados con Arnold desde que terminaron, realmente tampoco tenía muchas ganas, no tenía ganas de nada realmente, todas las vacaciones estuvo con Phoebe en su casa pero la rubia no quiso salir ni un solo día pese a que la familia siempre se iba al parque de diversiones o a un balneario, etc. Phoebe se quedaba a acompañarla, indicándole a sus padres que estaría bien y que se fueran con su hermano menor, Fabián, el cual era 6 años menor que Phoebe.

Aquella mañana después de que se fuera su familia, se dirigió a su alcoba, ya estaba cansada de la actitud deprimente de Helga, nunca la había visto así y sabía que le dolía pero no podía dejarse caer así.

-Bien jovencita es hora de que dejes de estar así –Comento quitándole las cobijas algo que a Helga no le gusto.

-¡Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?!

La oriental dio media vuelta sin hacer caso y saco un vestido –Hoy hay una fiesta en casa de Rhonda y quiero ir –No era pregunta al parecer –Empieza en unas horas, apenas da tiempo para que comamos algo y nos vistamos –Observo otro vestido y eligió –Este es perfecto

-¿Ira tu novio no?

-Por supuesto pero antes que nadie estas tú –Dijo Phoebe mirándola con dulzura por unos segundos pero después regreso a su tarea de sacar todo para la rubia.

-No iré entonces, además de que no tengo ánimos, seguramente el mantecado estará ahí y no tengo ganas de verlo –Comento molesta

-Él no puede verte así, no le des el gusto

-¿Gusto?

-Me dijiste que él no te ama y que está cansado de tener una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, bien demuéstrale que se equivoca y que no era tan importante en tu vida como pensaba –Sonrió amargamente ante lo dicho por Phoebe

-El problema –Suspiro –Es que no puedo…no tengo fuerzas…ya no tengo ganas de nada

-Claro que puedes y lo harás –Dijo halándola con facilidad para ponerla de pie –Basta de menospreciarte, eres una chica increíble, hermosa, simpática y la mejor persona que he conocido y el chico que te tenga para siempre será muy afortunado, vales demasiado amiga y no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no te merece, Arnold es un tonto

La rubia se sonrojo y dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo –Lo siento…te he ocasionado problemas ¿Verdad?

-No pero me los ocasionaras si no vamos a esa fiesta –Dijo la oriental aun un poco molesta –Vamos a ir a divertirnos ¿De acuerdo? Hoy solo seremos tú y yo

-¿Qué hay del cabeza de espagueti?

-El comprende, de echo él quiere también que vayas, porque cree que es bueno para ti –Sonrió al recordar la conversación con él. –También cree que Arnold es un tonto

Suspiro resignada –Bien

.

.

.

-¿Iras a la fiesta Arnold?

-No tengo muchos ánimos, Gerald

-Vamos debes ir

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque no iras? ¿Por una chica? ¿Porque tú la terminaste por culpa de su padre? Realmente eres un tonto, dejarla ir puede ser el peor sacrificio que hiciste en la vida ¿No crees? ¿Qué pasa si encuentra a alguien más que no sea como tú?

-¿Acaso me dijiste cobarde? –Gerald le sonrió y el suspiro –Creo que fue lo más valiente que he hecho, tuve que…Gerald…me dolió tanto dejarla así, no quería pero….por ahora es lo mejor para ella

-No te juzgo viejo pero tampoco apruebo lo que hiciste

-Lo se

-Vamos creo que será bueno para ti, además ahí estará Samantha –Dijo sonriéndole aún mas

El rubio rodo los ojos, Samantha era una compañera que desde primer año quiso andar con él, pero él nunca se había fijado en ella pues desde que paso lo de San Lorenzo solo tenía ojos para Helga, aunque ahora…la joven era de cabello pelirrojo aunque no tanto como el de Lila, tenía toques naranjas en su cabello, ojos miel hermosos aunque no a la vista de Arnold, tez blanca y parecía una persona amable pero era lo de menos, no estaba interesado.

-Iré pero no por ella –Dijo molesto pero le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde las amigas llegaron a la gran mansión Lloyd donde ya había varios compañeros que conocían y que no conocían en la fiesta. Helga llevaba puesto un hermoso y sencillo vestido color rosa que era de tirantes y escotado acentuando su hermoso pecho y también su silueta ya que se pegaba a su cuerpo hasta las piernas donde caía bonachonamente el resto del vestido simulando una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, traía un suéter negro que le llegaba la manga a ¾, su cabello rubio caía graciosamente suelo a un lado de su hombro donde se amarraba con una liga que traía una carabera plateada de adorno, dejando caer mechones graciosa y perfectamente en su cara y cuello, maquillaje ligero y los labios color carmín, zapatos negro con rosa.

-Helga te ves hermosa –Dijo Rhonda al verla ingresar –Adelante chicas –Dijo sonriéndoles

Phoebe llevaba un vestido color lila del mismo estilo que Helga, un suéter igual negro pero con su cabello agarrado como acostumbraba, lentes igual pero con la mica de color lila, zapatos negros y una flor morada en el cabello como adorno.

-No veo a tu novio –Comento la rubia malhumorada mirando a todos, sobretodo un rubio que le miraba con bastante intensidad provocando su incomodidad.

-No pero no te preocupes voy a estar más tiempo contigo ya te lo dije

-Phoebe no necesito niñera ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien pero…

-Mira quien está ahí –Dijo aún más molesta al ver entrar a Gerald con cierto rubio.

-¿Estas bien? –Miro preocupada a su amiga, quien simplemente no respondió pero se dio media vuelta para tomar una bebida y acercarse más a Brainy quien era al que tenía cerca, el cual estaba platicando con Lila quien le coqueteaba descaradamente, pero el rubio cambio su semblante de fastidio a uno más animado al ver a Helga cerca, algo que la pelirroja obviamente noto y no le gusto.

-Es de mala educación acercarse a una conversación ajena a la que no has sido invitada, Helga –Dijo malhumorada la pelirroja colgándose un poco del brazo de Brainy, quien se veía realmente molesto

-Lo lamento Brainy –Dijo ignorando a Lila, el rubio le sonrió dulcemente

-No te preocupes, además Lila ya se iba ¿verdad? –Dijo mirando con molestia a Lila, quien inmediatamente se molestó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres la compañía de una zorra que la mía?

-En realidad es todo lo contrario, no quiero compañía de ese tipo de gente es por eso que te pido que me dejes en paz

-Idiota –Dijo molesta empujando a Helga cuando paso a su lado pero la rubia no le tomo importancia

-Lo lamento

-No te preocupes, realmente buscaba una excusa para alejarme de ella –Ambos se sonrieron, siendo esto notado por Arnold

-¿Cómo ha estado mi princesa sin mí? –Dijo Gerald llegando al lado de Phoebe, quien le sonreía dulcemente

-Mejor ahora que llegaste –Respondió con una dulce sonrisa, coqueta y tímida a la vez, dos cosas que realmente le fascinaban a Gerald

-¿Arnold? –No respondió pero Gerald se dio cuenta de donde estaba su mirada, suspiro y poso una mano en su hombro –Arnie iré con Phoebe a bailar y si tanto te molesta y duele, sigue mi consejo y no seas idiota

-Como digas Gerald

Samantha miraba en aquel momento como el rubio quedaba completamente solo, tal vez esa era la oportunidad de oro que debía aprovechar, sobre todo si quería ganarle a Lila, se acercó sigilosamente a él.

-Hola Arnold –Saludo dulce y empalagosamente, Arnold se alejó un poco ignorándola como siempre lo había hecho

Helga sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Brainy, quien hasta ahora no había hecho nada irrespetuoso para Arnold por lo que no se acercaría pero si tan solo…si tan solo se le acercaba entonces si lo conocería.

-¿Seguirás viéndola toda la noche, cierto?

Aquella pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro por una vez a la joven pelirroja quien sonreía con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Porque terminas con ella, si tanto la quieres?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Dijo fríamente el rubio -¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Dijo molesto, no estaba como para soportar aquella situación.

-¿Y tú? –Reto la joven –Es patético ver a una persona muriéndose por estar con su ex, después de desecharla

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! ¿Qué no ves que no me interesas?

La joven se puso roja sutilmente, del coraje y de la vergüenza –Me importa porque…me gustas –Susurro solo para el –Y el que no ve más allá de sus narices eres tú, porque estas cegado y no te das la oportunidad de nada que no sea esa joven rubia, pero tienes razón…da igual, adiós

El rubio suspiro, sería la segunda vez que hace daño a una persona que solo lo quiere, eso no podía seguir así, no quería lastimar a más personas pero tampoco quería hacerles ilusiones falsas, a quien rayos engañaba el amor que sentía por Helga era más fuerte que su voluntad, solo quería acercarse a ella y sentir nuevamente la fragancia a fresas que despedía su hermoso cabello rubio, sus labios carnosos y suaves, solo de pensar en sus besos…suspiro y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Te dije que no te haría caso, Samantha –Dijo la joven pelirroja sonriéndole burlonamente

-Ya veremos, Lila –Respondió la ojimiel mientras seguía su camino

-Jajajaja ya basta Brainy –Decía Helga sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas, aquellas anécdotas de su niñez que venían desde la perspectiva de Brainy eran bastante divertidas y no se veían nada igual a como ella las vio.

-Helga –Le llamo aquella hermosa y melodiosa voz que hacia brincar su corazón, podía hacer que ella olvidara todo y que comenzara a volar por el espacio, congelaba su sangre y los nervios comenzaban a estar a flor de piel, era más sencillo de niños cuando el rubio no la miraba, cuando era invisible pero ahora…

-Los dejare –Murmuro Brainy yendo hacia otro lado

Helga le lanzo una mirada asesina pero sabía que a Brainy no lo podría intimidar de esa forma, el solo sonrió divertido y los dejo solos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Arnold ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto molesta

Arnold quedo sorprendido que no haya habido insultos ni sobrenombres aquello no estaba bien, seguro estaba muy enojada con él y lo peor es que se lo merecía, el mismo lo admitía –Yo…quería hablar contigo desde aquella vez…creo que…bueno no fue correcto

Por un instante Helga sintió que renacería de las cenizas, pero al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta que no sería así… -¿A qué te refieres? –Su corazón brincaba amenazando salir de su pecho de la felicidad

-No fue correcto…terminar así –Su corazón dolió nuevamente –Debí decírtelo de frente…no por una llamada –Mas dolor

How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Aquella canción sonaba en aquel momento, esa canción que había estado escuchando durante días esperando a Arnold, esperando que el amor de su vida descubriera que ella no vivía más desde que el…desde que ya no estaba más ahí.

-Olvídalo… -Trago saliva trabajosamente –No hay…no hay problema –Bajo su cabeza triste tratando de aguantar las lágrimas –Al final dio lo mismo…seria el mismo resultado ¿No?

Arnold sabía que estaba tratando de ser fuerte, el también trataba de hacerlo pero el verla así…dios le partía el corazón y se sentía incapaz de seguir con lo que debía, es por eso que trataba de no estársela topando, porque sabía que no podría continuar, pues era débil, débil ante ella, por eso no podía…

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

-Yo…lo siento –Respiro hondo antes de seguir –Pero en verdad creo que es lo mejor –La tomo por los hombros para hacer que lo viera y pudo notar el profundo dolor que inundaba su ser, aquellos ojos reflejaban más que tristeza era como si él hubiera terminado con la vida, la luz que habían habitado aquel cuerpo…era como si él hubiera acabado por fin con Helga G. Pataki

-¿Porque? Dame una buena razón

-¿Para qué torturarnos más? Solo ya…no quiero esto –Dijo mirándola con dulzura y tristeza que no podía ocultar, pero debía seguir pero ¿Porque rayos debía topársela en aquella fiesta porque? Aun no estaba listo, aunque pensaba que jamás lo estaría

En aquel momento Wolfang se acercaba, Arnold se dio cuenta y era obvio que iba con la rubia, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano fuerte y firmemente para llevarla a otro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame –Dijo molesta pero sin gritar

Llegaron a un pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones al parecer, noto la cara de molestia y confusión de Wolfang pero siguió su camino con la rubia molesta también.

-Arnold basta… -Dijo molesta soltándose de su agarre

-Perdona –Dijo avergonzado pero no arrepentido de su acto, aunque ya no pudiera estar con ella eso no significaba que no la amara ¿Acaso no era suficiente tortura no poder estar a su lado, como para aparte soportar verla de la mano de alguien más? Por supuesto que ya era suficiente tortura y el no permitirá que sea aún más su condena que el mismo se puso.

-No comprendo para que me trajiste aquí, Arnold pero… -No pudo continuar, Arnold le estaba besando ¡Arnold me estaba besando de nuevo…! Pensaba la rubia quien obviamente le respondió con todo el amor encerrado durante todos esos días tuvo en su corazón, sintiéndose renacer de nuevo.

Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me

-Arnold –Susurro entre besos la rubia, mientras el seguía insistiendo en besarla, pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en su calidez y amor que sentían uno por el otro, sin detenerse Arnold la recargo en la pared mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran el paraíso suave y cálido que era para él la rubia, mientras esta trataba de sostenerse en pie, pues se sentía morir.

Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

-Helga –Dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente de sus mejillas sonrojadas –Te…te amo pero… -Respiro hondo –Perdóname pero no quiero…no puedes obligarme a estar a tu lado –Susurro con la cabeza baja

Helga estaba confundida en un momento podía sentirse en el paraíso y al siguiente estaba muriendo lentamente de nuevo, cayendo a la espesa oscuridad donde el la había dejado y ahora pese a que…a lo que paso el volvía a soltarla, volvía a dejarla en la oscuridad sin que ella pudiera ser rescatada ya…lentamente dejo escapar unas lágrimas en sus ojos, que más daba, ya no importaba llorar frente a él, estaba muriendo y él lo sabía.

Sintió su respiración suave y dulce, agitada por la emoción del momento cuando la beso pero ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? No lo sabía solo había dejado que su corazón hiciera lo que le naciera, lentamente miro a la rubia, quien ahora lloraba después de sus palabras, estaba aún aturdido pero debía pensar en el bienestar de ella.

-Si me amas ¿Porque…porque me dejas?

-Necesitamos tiempo –Dijo sinceramente

-¿Tiempo para qué? –Se separó bruscamente mirándolo con molestia

-¿Cómo sabes que me amas? No has tenido otra relación más que la que tuvimos –Dijo el rubio tranquilo pero igual un poco molesto, es ¿Qué acaso no entendía que lo hacía por ella, todo por ella?

-No…no te comprendo, no necesito nada…porque yo estoy segura de lo que quiero, de lo que amo…siempre ha sido así

-¿Entonces? Si tan segura estas de todo…demuéstralo empezando contigo misma –Dijo el rubio retándola

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú no eres como aparentas ser, pero si eres muy segura de lo que eres, de lo mucho que te amas, empieza haciéndolo por ti –Sonrió –Amate y ten un tiempo contigo misma antes de amar a alguien más, Helga, te amo pero también necesito ese tiempo para mí y…pensar en mi

-Yo…no…por favor –Susurro débilmente la joven lo cual derritió a Arnold, el verla con esa mirada de súplica y con el profundo dolor que el mismo sentía, desvió la mirada

-Después de ese tiempo…con nosotros mismo, luchando por lo que queremos…tal vez después podamos estar…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No quiero –Dijo molesta dándose media vuelta

-Es lo mejor, Helga, necesitas primero estar bien contigo misma y si tú no lo necesitas, yo si

-Te odio

-Sé que no es verdad –Comento el rubio –Pero te entiendo y…

-¡Ya vete estúpido cabeza de balón! –Dijo furiosa con lágrimas, después corrió lo más que pudo al ver que el rubio la miraba sorprendido y sin moverse.

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Helga corrió directo a la puerta de los Lloyd sin detenerse pese a que escucho el llamado de su amiga, pero ella…ya no estaba ahí…todo se había congelado dentro de ella ya todo…era oscuridad para ella.

-¿Qué paso hermano? –Pregunto el moreno al ver bajar al rubio quien parecía ido.

All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything

-Debo irme –Murmuro mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta, al parecer usaría el jardín como su salida o eso pensaba el moreno, tal vez no deseaba encontrarse con Helga, por suerte o tal vez era porque ellos estaban muy atentos en sus amigos, era por lo que fueron casi los únicos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

Helga corrió más y más hasta llegar a el parque donde se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente mientras dejaba descargar todo su dolor por fin, Arnold había sido un amor que tuvo desde niña pero con el tiempo fue cambiando, no era el mismo, Arnold tampoco, ella tampoco lo era, pero el sentimiento…el amor y lo que vivieron juntos durante su pequeño romance había crecido…crecido como ella como el ¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso? La respuesta era obvia, su familia…si esa familia estúpida que tenía no se hubiera metido donde nadie les llamaba, tal vez ahora ella y Arnold estarían juntos felices en esa fiesta y…tal vez…tal vez… se sonrojo al pensarlo y sollozo un poco más mientras se tocaba los labios…aun sentía los de Arnold sobre los suyos besándolos.

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life

Ya no había nada que la siguiera manteniendo con vida en esta mundo, aunque pareciera ridículo Arnold era lo único que la mantenía con fuerzas, era su motor, lo era desde hace años, por el soporto todas las indiferencias que tuvo por parte de su familia pero ahora…ahora todo se había acabado y ella…era nada.

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside

Lentamente se acercó a la avenida cerca del parque, observo un momento, aun había carros en esta avenida principal, donde pasaban rápidamente, seguramente si ella no lo pensara tanto tal vez…podría ser parte totalmente de la nada, del espacio y así el dolor que era lo único que no se iba, desaparecería.

Al final de cuentas ya solo quedaba eso…dolor, pero en este cuerpo…en este estuche…ya no había nada dentro…se sentía vacía. Dio un paso hacia la avenida, bajo la acera, vio que estaba en rojo para los peatonales, el carro que la arrollara no podría detenerse en ese lugar tan fácilmente así que…era perfecto.

Sintió como alguien la jalaba y quitaba justo cuando un auto pasaba y tocaba molesto a la rubia quien segundos antes no se quitaba, entonces ella cerro los ojos maldiciendo al entrometido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

No lo podía creer…justo la persona que no deseaba ver en ese momento. No abrió los ojos, sentía como su cuerpo pesado la estaba obligando a perderse totalmente en la oscuridad justo como lo deseaba y que todo fuera un sueño…un mal sueño… _"Despiértame…despertarme y ver….que sea como quiero"_ fue su pensamiento antes de dejarse envolver por la oscuridad.

-¿Helga?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la tardanza pero aqui estoy**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y perdonen como dije anteriormente ando atareada de cosas pero sigo escribiendo asi que no piensen que dejare botada mis fics porque no lo hare ;)**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo me costo escribirlo jejeje**_

 _ **gracias pro su apoyo, comprension, pero sobretodo por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, en el proximo capitulo les agradecere uno a uno asi que dejen reviews.**_

 _ **sugerencias comentarios o quejas son bienvenidos jejeje ;D lo saben**_

 _ **saludos**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

**...**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **Solo la historia me pertenece que es de mi entera imaginacion**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15 AMOR SECRETO I**

* * *

 _ **En ocasiones la vida te pone sorpresas inesperadas, te pone el destino frente a quien no deseabas ver pero ¿Si era por un motivo exacto? ¿Qué tal si no estabas? Entonces ¿Crees que a veces pueden ponerte en el momento y lugar exactos por algo? Para mí las coincidencias no existen en muchos casos, pero en otros prefiero pensar que solo son eso, ya que el pensar que por alguna razón no estuviéramos ahí por coincidencia….la vida da mil vueltas, la vida te pone mil pruebas, la vida es como sus ojos o al menos así lo veo, a través de esos hermosos zafiros azules tan inmensos, misteriosos y fuertes como el mar, ahora no sé qué hare, no sé qué deba hacer, pero tampoco estoy seguro ya de mi decisión…solo sé que este amor prohibido puede llegar a hacer un amor secreto.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

Helga abrió los ojos después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se sentía confundida y adolorida, lentamente fue recobrando la conciencia y la vista, al lograr visualizar el techo rosado se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, se incorporó de inmediato y ahí a su lado estaba su madre.

-¿Mama?

Miriam no respondió estaba agotada al parecer llevo algún tiempo en esa incomoda silla que estaba al lado de su cama, lentamente se levantó, abrumada y confundida trato de ir al baño pero…

-¿Hermanita bebe?

Olga estaba entrando en aquel momento con una hermosa bebe en los brazos de ojos azules como los de ella, la bebe le sonrió. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti

-¿Por mí? –De repente una imagen de un automóvil y alguien salvándola apareció en su mente – ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…así?

-Casi dos días

-¿Dos…días? –La rubia comenzó a sentir que todo volvía a darle vueltas por lo que se dejó caer en su cama –Olga… tu sabes…quiero decir… ¿Quién me trajo?

La rubia le miro entre incomoda y preocupada, no podía decirle la verdad completa así que decidió mentir un poco –Kyle te trajo

-¿El…me encontró?

Olga miro inquieta hacia otro lado por suerte Helga estaba metida en sus pensamientos así que no lo noto. –Creo que sí, realmente no lo sé hermanita

La rubia bajo la vista decepcionada, " _Creí que…"_ pensó mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y tomaba sus cosas para ir a la escuela, ya que eran las 9:30 de la mañana, se habría perdido algunas pero aun así iría.

Olga solo la observo sin decir ni una palabra más, hasta que salió de la habitación que fue cuando la siguió –Helga papa se enojara si te sales ahora, estuvo muy preocupado por ti

-Me da igual Olga, no me interesa si papa se enoja o no –Algo paso por su cabeza en ese momento –Yo no dejare que decida o que me aconseje a vivir mi vida como mejor le parezca a él, yo soy un ser humano con todo el derecho de decidir qué hacer o que no hacer con mi vida –Sonrió y miro a su hermana –No tratare de ser la perfecta hija para ser aceptada como tú lo hiciste, si amas algo debes luchar con todo tu ser por el… -Se sonrojo con la mirada perdida –Debo irme

-Helga… -La joven no hizo caso y salió, en cuanto tuvo un pie afuera vio a Kyle, quien le sonreía dulcemente

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo te sientes? Deberías volver a la cama, tu padre me encargo que nada te pasara y creo que será mejor que…

-¡Cállate ya!

Realmente le hartaba ese joven, no es que realmente no fuera nada paciente o que no le importara del todo lo que ese tipo tenía que decirle simplemente no soportaba su presencia estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con él, aparte de que por su culpa en primer lugar su padre se interpuso en su relación con Arnold, sobretodo porque se le metió o le metieron la estúpida idea de que ella era un buen negocio haciendo de su vida lo que se les diera la gana y no quería seguir permitiéndolo aunque tampoco tenía muchas opciones por ser aún menor de edad.

-¿Tú me encontraste? –Pregunto cuidadosa de no dar más detalles, recordaba algo y quería corroborar

-Si hermosa estabas desmayada, realmente me asustaste

-¿Así que simplemente me encontraste desmayada? –Le miro con la mayor inocencia que pudo -¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

-No se hermosa yo solo te encontré –Repitió

-¿En dónde?

-Cerca de tú casa…

-Mentira

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu no me encontraste! –Dijo empujándolo y siguiendo su camino sin detenerse pese a los llamados de Kyle.

.

.

.

Arnold frustrado porque no le permitieron estar con Helga estaba en la preparatoria malhumorado, realmente el verla de ese modo no le había agradado y además se sentía terriblemente culpable, ya que él tenía la culpa de que Helga hubiera salido así de esa fiesta y lo peor es que seguramente no recordaba quien….Kyle estaba en el hospital y escucho como se ponía de acuerdo su familia en decirle…aquello era injusto, amaba a Helga ¿Por qué no entendían que era amor lo que sentían? ¿Por qué tanto impedimento a dos personas que se aman?

-Helga –Suspiro antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en la banca, entonces como si la hubiera invocado la rubia ingreso por la aquella puerta.

-¡¿Helga?! –Phoebe fue la primera en acercarse, la rubia estaba realmente pálida y se le veía que aún no estaba bien ¿Por qué rayos había ido a la escuela?

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Tenemos un trato?

-No está la felicidad de mi hijo en venta, señor Pataki

-Piénselo bien, Shortman, el muchacho tendrá un mejor futuro si usted acepta

-¿A costa de la felicidad y sufrimiento de ambos? –Stella estaba indignada

-Se los estoy ofreciendo por la buena, si no aceptan me vere en la penosa necesidad de hacer valido unos papeles que bien saben que tengo –Dijo mirando furiosamente a ambos, necesitaba el apoyo de los padres del chico, él se encargaría de que Helga no lo viera mas pero necesitaba que también sus padres del joven estuvieran de un modo de su lado para que este no volviera a acercarse a Helga.

-De acuerdo pero…

-Miles –Stella le miraba decepcionada y enojada –Es la felicidad de Arnold

-No tenemos elección, Stella –Miro al señor Pataki con verdadero odio –Espero que no se arrepienta de lo que hace

-No lo hare, mas arrepentido estaré si su hijo echa a perder los planes que tengo para que mi hija sea feliz

-¿Y usted cree que lo estará? –Bob no dijo nada pero Miles sonrió amargamente –Tal vez Arnold no comprenda ahora por qué lo estoy traicionando pero le aseguro señor Pataki que yo no le mentiré en nada y menos tratare de compensarlo con dinero cuando está perdiendo la verdadera felicidad, el amor… -Lo observo con lastima –Espero que su hija lo perdone algún día

-Si como sea –Dijo sacando un cheque –Aquí tienen

-No lo voy a aceptar –Susurro Miles negándolo

-Era un trato –Dejo el cheque en la mesa –Solo cumplan y no me veré en la necesidad de hacer valido esos documentos.

-Maldito –Susurro Miles, una vez que el hombre estuvo fuera de su vista

-Miles ¿Qué documentos tiene?

Miles miró con pena y vergüenza a su esposa.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en aquel salón desierto con una pequeña soda Yahoo en la mano, había estado a punto de desmayarse o se desmayó no lo sabía, solo sabía que cuando vio a Arnold se sintió en paz y cansada a la vez que sintió que el suelo se le movía, lo último que recordaba de ese momento era ver a Arnold moverse rápidamente hacia ella para tomarla justo antes de que sus piernas flanquearan y se golpeara en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor –Murmuro dando otro trago a la bebida –Yo…bueno….desperté y recordé algo

-¿Qué? –Pregunto con curiosidad

-Arnold –Le miro en los ojos y Arnold no pudo evitar perderse en ese hermoso paraíso, el mar de los ojos de la rubia, tan impetuosos y hermosos a la vez, tan majestuosos y atemorizantes pero a la vez estaba loco por ella y no podía apartar su mirada –Me salvaste

Arnold bajo la mirada -¿Qué no te dijo tu familia nada al respecto?

-Si…pero…sé que no fue el, porque recuerdo tu voz

-¿Cómo sabes que era yo?  
-¿quieres que piense mejor que era Kyle? ¿Qué le agradezca a él?

-No –Su voz salió fría y llena de dolor y coraje.

-Qué bueno Arnoldo porque no lo hare solo porque lo dices tú –Dijo sonriéndole

Arnold se sonrojo levemente –Helga yo…

-¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

Suspiro el rubio dejándose por un momento llevar por el hermoso pensamiento de que quizás…solo quizás

-No es que no quiera, es que…creo que no debemos estar juntos

-¿Por culpa de mi padre? –Pregunto con toda tranquilidad la rubia aunque fuera pregunta su tono de voz era de resignación

Ella lo sabía.

-Si…en efecto

-¿No valgo la pena Arnold?

Arnold se sorprendió ante la pregunta que salió de los labios de la rubia, quien había decidido bajar la mirada para no verlo, y se sobaba el brazo izquierdo.

-Claro que si –Respondió lo más rápido posible no quería que ella malinterpretara su silencio

-Entonces

-No quiero que…que…no quiero que pase nada malo

Arnold bajo la cabeza hasta sus manos frustrado

-¿Qué es la vida sin amor? –Susurro la rubia más para sí misma –El destino es cruel en muchas ocasiones pero esta vez el destino…se ha encaprichado conmigo –Dejo escapar una lagrima –Arnold yo te amo y…realmente no me importa si debo pasar por encima de mi misma sangre…yo…no quiero terminar con este bello sueño que comenzó

-Apenas inicio –Dijo Arnold mirándola, Helga alzo suavemente la mirada, aquella mirada cautivo al rubio, hizo que la sangre se congelara y su corazón latiera salvajemente, era tan dulce y tierna esa mirada mezclada con la melancolía y un dolor inmenso al sentirse lejos de él, ¿Por qué sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes? ¿Qué de especial podía tener él? A veces dudaba mucho de sí mismo…y sin embargo… -También te amo

-Entonces ¿Por qué negarnos la oportunidad?

-¿Qué pasara si nos descubren? ¿Qué pasara contigo o conmigo si nos separan? –Arnold se hinco frente a ella –Tu padre me lo advirtió y aunque te tenga cerca eso es un gran consuelo para mí y me hará vivir, más si te vas lejos…creo que moriré

Helga sonrió dulcemente –No me iré…y nadie sabrá de esto –Le deposito un beso en su frente, Arnold se sonrojo sorprendido pero disfruto del gesto cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la calidez de sus labios sobre su piel –Sera un secreto

-Un amor en secreto –Repitió el rubio sonriendo –Suena como en la televisión

-Pero esto es real Arnoldo –Dijo la rubia levemente molesta pero divertida –Creo que merecemos una nueva oportunidad

-Seremos precavidos, amor –Susurro Arnold abrazándola –No te separan de mi

-¿Lo prometes?

Arnold la miro a los ojos con un infinito amor antes de decir lo que Helga anhelaba –Te lo prometo amor. –Se fundieron en un suave y dulce beso lleno de amor eterno que acababan de jurarse, no era necesario más palabras pues ambos latían y Vivian uno por el otro y no dejarían de luchar por ese amor, amor que se había vuelto un amor prohibido.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y disculpen de verdad por la demora :(**_

 _ **bueno les comento que hare una dinamica como las que estoy haciendo con candy, candy, por lo que sera asi**_

 _ **ustedes votaran por el fic favorito que desean que actualice el ganador habra una sorpresita ;D este fin de semana y sera actualizado toda la semana mas ese fic.**_

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **fics.**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D espero que les siga gustando y mil gracias por leer y los reviews que siempre son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo las historias :D**_

 _ **Asi estamos al dia de hoy.**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 30%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 10%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 10%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 10%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 10%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 10%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia, hoy es el ultimo dia, Ok damas y caballeros jejej el ganador hasta ahora fue "Adolescencia", aun no se si ya no hare otra actualizacion eso depende de lo que haga llegando a mi casa jejeje pero espero hacerlas porque quiero actualizar mas pero si lo hago o no ustedes sigan votando porque si lo hago aun hay oportunidad de que gane otro de sus fics favoritos pero si no lo hago aun asi voten porque los tomare en cuenta y mañana actualizare por la noche creo que sera, actualizare al ganador ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de fin de semana**_


	16. AVISO

Hola, hola ¿como estan? jejeje no me maten porque se que piensan que es un capitulo pero nop aun no :D

queria comentarles que las votaciones quedaron de la siguiente manera:

por lo que como ven el fic ganador es UNA PROMESA DE AMOR aunque hubo un empate con MISMOS PADRES, pero actualizare ambos fics ;D, asi que en un rato subire el capitulo de los fics ganador aun sigo escribiendo :)

asi que seran las actualizaciones fijas esta semana de estos fics ;D estare tratando de subir varios sobretodo hoy, mañana espero subirlos temprano, en la tarde noche no podre ya que tengo ensayo en teatro jejeje pero si habra actualizaciones :D asi que no se preocupen ;D

 **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 80**

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 80**_

 _ **AMNESIA 60**_

 _ **RESCATAME 40**_

 _ **RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 30**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 10**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 10**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 10**_

saludos


End file.
